


The Heartbeat (Traduccion)

by DSara22, LadyFromPoland



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSara22/pseuds/DSara22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFromPoland/pseuds/LadyFromPoland
Summary: *** NOTA***Esta historia no me pertenece yo solo me encargue de su traduccion al español y cuento con el permiso de la autora para ello.Autora original: LadyFromPolandTitulo original: The HeartbeatPublicada en la plataforma de ao3****Retomando la historia desde el episodio 5x13.Arthur estaba muriendo y Merlín haria cualquier cosa para salvarlo sin medir las consecuencias.Esta es la historia de elecciones, sacrificios y amor que está más allá del destino.





	1. Chapter 1

***

El final estaba cerca. No se puede negar, Merlín podía sentirlo con cada fibra de su cuerpo. Cada aliento que Arthur tomaba podía ser el último. Después de todo lo que Merlín había hecho, iba a terminar así, en algún claro olvidado de Dios cubierto por la oscuridad. Tan cerca de su destino, pero tan lejos.

"Gracias", susurró Arthur y perdió la conciencia.

Estas palabras activaron algo en Merlín. Algo que casi había olvidado que tenía. Llamó a Kilgharrah y le ordenó que los llevara al lago de Avalon.

El dragón obedeció la voluntad de su señor, pero cuando aterrizaron junto al lago, le dijo al hechicero que ya era demasiado tarde.

"Has cumplido tu destino por el momento", dijo el Dragón majestuosamente. "Arthur no es solo el rey. Él es el único y futuro rey de estas tierras. Cuando Albion lo necesite, Arthur se levantará de nuevo”.

"Tomare en cuenta tu consejo, Kilgharrah. Siempre lo hago. Pero ahora... tengo que intentarlo una última vez. Le debo tanto…" Miró al dragón de cerca. Sin Arthur no quedaba mucha vida para él  "Te libero de tus deberes y lealtad hacia mí. No volveré a llamarte nunca más. Eres libre, amigo mío”.

El dragón se inclinó ante Merlín. "Gracias, joven brujo. Sin embargo, antes de irme, debo advertirte que luchar contra el destino es casi imposible y eso puede traer consecuencias nefastas”.

"Lo sé. He tratado de luchar contra él por un largo tiempo. Ya lo he hecho antes  no me rendiré ahora”.

"No estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero estoy seguro de una cosa. Si hay alguien capaz de cambiar el destino, ese eres tú. Adiós, Merlín”

El Dragón se fue volando.

Merlín agarró la muñeca de Arthur. Su pulso apenas se notaba, pero todavía estaba allí. Mientras el corazón de rey latiera, había esperanza.

"Tienes que luchar un poco más, Arthur", susurró Merlín, aunque su amigo no pudiera oírlo.  
Había un bote en la orilla del lago de Avalon. Merlín sabía que no era un bote ordinario. Podría llevarlos a la Isla del Bendito, donde todo era posible.

Merlín tomó a Arthur en sus brazos, lo metió en el bote y se sentó a su lado. El bote se movió instantáneamente. Merlín no tuvo que usar ningún hechizo o siquiera pensar en ello. La niebla de Avalon los rodeo y de un momento a otro ya no estaban en el mundo mortal.

Estaban en algún punto intermedio.

"¿Hay alguien aquí?" Gritó Merlín cuando llegaron a la orilla de lo que se suponía que era la Isla del Bendito, pero no se veía exactamente igual que antes. "¡Por favor!"

Sacó a Arthur del bote y lo recostó en la orilla.

"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?" Susurró, tocando suavemente la cara de Arthur. Su piel estaba cada vez más fría bajo las yemas de sus dedos. "¡Estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por la suya!" Gritó de nuevo "¡Por favor, déjame hacer esto!"

Eso es imposible

Merlín de repente escuchó docenas de susurros a su alrededor.

Pertenecían a hombres y mujeres, pero Merlín no vio a nadie y no pudo detectar la fuente de estas voces.

"Es posible. Lo he hecho antes. Una vida por una vida. Ese es el precio y estoy dispuesto a pagarlo”.

Tu vida es diferente Emrys las voces respondieron al unísono No se puede tomar ni regalar

"¿Por qué?" Merlín gritó desesperadamente. Miró a Arthur y supo que en un momento o dos, el rey se habría ido. "No puedo perderlo. No así. Es demasiado pronto. Yo... Lo amo con todo mi corazón ", dijo mucho más suave y, por primera vez en su vida, comprendió completamente lo que significaba. Eso era cierto. No había nadie más a quien pudiera amar con todo su ser. " Amo a Arthur".

Amor, amor, amor, amor, amor, amor, amor ...

Las voces se repiten tras él como un eco.

"Si no puedo salvar su vida, entonces usaré a Excalibur y lo seguiré en la muerte", dijo Merlín con decisión.

¡NOOOOOOO! ¡NO PUEDES! Las voces gritaban tan fuerte que Merlín pensó que podían dejarlo sordo en un momento. DESTRUIRÁ SU DESTINO. ¡TENDRÁ UN IMPACTO EN TODO LO DE MÁS!

"No es como si pudieras detenerme", les dijo Merlín. "Arthur y yo somos como dos caras de la misma moneda. Él es mi otra mitad. Lo sé y no voy a seguir viviendo sin él”.

¡ESPERA! las voces dijeron fuertemente. “Si él es tu otra mitad, el otro lado de la moneda, entonces hay una manera”

El corazón de Merlín dio un vuelco. No quería darse falsas esperanzas, pero tenía que darle una oportunidad, fuera lo que fuese.

"Los escucho." Agarró a Excalibur para mostrarles, fueran quienes fueran, que hablaba en serio y que estaba listo para hacer lo que dijo.

Va a ser doloroso.  
Va a ser peligroso.  
Una vez hecho, no hay escapatoria.

Esta vez las voces no hablaron todas a la vez.

"Haré lo que sea necesario para salvar a Arthur", dijo. "Dime lo que se debe hacer"

El corazón del rey estaba siendo consumido por el veneno en este mismo instante, como fue predicho hace mucho tiempo.  
Tomará tiempo para que su corazón esté completamente curado.  
Él estaba destinado a descansar aquí en Avalon hasta que su corazón estuviera listo para vencer de nuevo.

"Esa no es la respuesta", dijo Merlín. "¿Cómo se puede curar ahora?"

No se puede. Está más allá de tu poder y nuestros poderes combinados

Merlín agarró la espada de Arthur con más fuerza.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el modo?", Preguntó. "Dijiste que hay una manera. Sabes lo que haré si él no está”.

Aquellos que son mutuamente mitades comparten un vínculo que es tanto su maldición como su bendición.

El corazón de Arthur no se puede curar, pero si tu vínculo es tan profundo como dices, él puede sobrevivir con el corazón de su otra mitad.

"¿Qué? No entiendo..."

Si realmente son mutuamente las mitades, puede dividir su corazón en dos y compartirlo con su otra mitad.  
Esta es la magia más sagrada de todas.  
La magia más peligrosa de todas.  
Esta es la magia misma.

“¿Cómo puedo dividir mi corazón en dos? ", Preguntó Merlín. "¿Cómo puede sobrevivir Arthur con solo la mitad de mi corazón?"

Él vivirá mientras tú vivas.  
Los unirá a los dos para siempre.

"¿Realmente va a funcionar? Sé que él es mi otra mitad, pero ¿realmente soy la de él? Él tiene a Gwen y ella puede ser su otra mitad” Merlín tocó su propio pecho, siendo más consciente de los latidos de su corazón como nunca antes. "¿Es posible que sea mi otra mitad pero yo no soy de él?"

Eso está más allá de nuestro conocimiento.

"¿Qué va a pasar si no soy su otra mitad?", Preguntó Merlín, aunque sintió que sabía la respuesta.

Ambos morirán

Merlín asintió.

Eso era lo que sospechaba. Iba a morir en lugar de Arthur o con él de todos modos. Fue una elección fácil.

"Dime cómo hacerlo", dijo Merlín.

Arrodíllate al de tu otra mitad.

Merlín hizo lo que le dijeron. Arthur estaba casi muerto en este momento, pero Merlín creía que era reversible. Después de todo, ya no estaban en el mundo mortal. Estaban en el lugar donde con el tiempo todas las heridas podrían ser sanadas.

La niebla a su alrededor se espesó, pero a Merlín no le importó. Lo único que le importaba era Arthur y lo tenía allí mismo. Nadie podría separarlos ahora.

Pon tu mano en tu pecho y saca tu corazón palpitante.

Merlín no tenía miedo, pero se sorprendió cuando sintió su mano cruzar la barrera de su piel y carne. Era una sensación muy extraña, como si estuviera poniendo su mano en el agua pero era algo más íntimo. Agarró su propio corazón con una mano temblorosa y, con un rápido movimiento, lo sacó.

Miró su propio corazón latiendo con esperanza en su mano. Eso fue lo más extraño que había experimentado en su vida. Tenía que ser valiente por Arthur y por todas las cosas que estaban a punto de desarrollarse.

Haz lo mismo con el corazón de Arthur.

Esta vez, Merlín estaba un poco más indeciso, pero no había otra manera.

Puso su mano en el pecho de Arthur y le atravesó la piel tan suavemente como hace un momento con su propia carne. Merlín no tenía idea de qué tipo de magia era, pero debe haber sido muy poderosa.

El corazón de Arthur apenas latía.

Merlín sintió los pulsos débiles cuando agarró el corazón, pero cuando lo sacó, la puñalada ya no estaba allí. El corazón mismo estaba oscurecido y parecía tan bueno como muerto.

"¿Qué haré con su corazón?", Preguntó Merlín débilmente.

Fue muy difícil para él mirar el órgano enfermo que una vez fue fuerte y saludable.

Ponlo en las aguas de Avalon.  
Puede llevar mucho tiempo pero sus aguas lo sanarán.

Una vez más, Merlín siguió las instrucciones de las voces.

Se sintió muy inseguro.

No sabía quién le estaba ordenándole, pero sabía que no había otra opción. Incluso si la posibilidad de supervivencia de Arthur era mínima, tenía que correr el riesgo.

Le debía mucho a Arthur y no le importaba lo que le sucedería a él o al resto del mundo después.

Eso era egoísta de una manera muy extraña, pero no había nada en el mundo mortal o inmortal que Merlín no hiciera por Arthur.

Era una locura, pero era la verdad. Merlín era completamente consciente de eso.

El corazón de Arthur comenzó a hundirse lentamente bajo las aguas profundas del lago de Avalon. Merlín lo observo hasta que la oscuridad lo tragó por completo.

¡EMRYS! todas las voces lo llamaron de inmediato.

¡Divide tu corazón en dos!  
No puedes dudar  
Debes estar seguro.

Merlín miró de cerca su propio corazón. Parecía imposible compartirlo literariamente con otra persona.

Sin embargo, era para salvar a Arthur.

Él había estado haciendo las cosas imposibles para su rey por años. No iba a dudar ahora.

Puso sus manos alrededor de su corazón. Luego respiró hondo, metió los dedos en su propia carne y dio un rápido movimiento para despedazarla.

Para su sorpresa, todo fue muy bien. No hubo resistencia, solo un pequeño dolor en su pecho vacío.

Eso fue todo. Sostuvo las dos mitades de su corazón que aún latían fuertemente en sus manos.

Tienes que empujar ambas mitades a la vez en sus pechos, anunciaron las voces.  
Y después debes sellar el pacto y todo estará hecho

"¿Sellarlo cómo?", Preguntó Merlín. ¿Cómo podría saber cómo sellar un pacto como este? No había nada sobre este tipo de magia en todos los libros que había leído.

Debes besar a tu otra mitad.

Ambas mitades de su corazón se estremecieron ante estas palabras. Merlín los miró y luego miró a su alrededor, buscando a aquellos que eran invisibles para él. Él no esperaba esa respuesta. Sin embargo, estaba más asustado al ver el impacto que le hizo experimentar.

"¿Es realmente necesario?", Preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Tenía mucho sentido, pero su sentido no tan común lo hizo luchar por lo que quedaba de su auto preservación.

El pacto debe sellarse con un beso.  
Es esencial.  
De lo contrario, el corazón no comenzará a latir en el pecho de tu otra mitad.

Merlín asintió más para sí mismo que para los demás. Trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que un pequeño beso no podría hacer mucho daño. Una vez hecho, él podría olvidarse de eso. Arthur no iba a recordarlo después de todo. ¿Cómo podría cuando estaba a punto de morir? Al menos Merlín esperaba que terminara así.

Realmente lo esperaba.

"Lo hare por ti, Arthur", susurró Merlín. "Solo para ti."

Y un poco para mí, pensó, pero decidió descartar este pensamiento al instante.

Con cada mitad de su corazón en diferentes manos, se arrodilló al lado de Arthur. Sostuvo su mano izquierda sobre su propio pecho y la mano derecha sobre la de Arthur.

Había tantas cosas que cruzaban su mente en ese momento, pero no se detenía en ellas. Él entrecerró los ojos para olvidar todas las cosas que lo rodeaban, para darse coraje. Luego metió las manos en su pecho y en el de Arthur, y como antes, no hubo resistencia. Su magia lo guio para que pudiera poner las mitades en los lugares correctos.

Era increíble sentir que la mitad de su propio corazón latía en el pecho de Arthur, justo debajo de la punta de sus dedos. Sintió que podría pasar el resto de su vida explorando esta increíble sensación. Parecía que los cuerpos de él y Arthur permanecerían como uno para siempre. Deseó que pudiera ser cierto.

Merlín sacó sus manos de inmediato, dándose cuenta de que no tenía sentido detenerse en algunas fantasías. Había un mundo real que todavía podían explorar.

Miró a Arthur, pero su pecho no se movía. El rey no estaba respirando. Merlín entró en pánico pero luego recordó algo.

 El pacto no fue sellado aún.

Puso su mano sobre el pecho de Arthur, sin sentir ningún latido del corazón, y se inclinó sobre su amigo. No se podía negar que estaba nervioso. Cerró los ojos y posó los labios sobre los de Arthur en un suave beso.

Merlín aun no podía sentir el pulso bajo las yemas de sus dedos y eso le hizo sentir más pánico. Empezó a temer que tal vez él y Arthur no fueran los mitades del otro. Quizás todo este esfuerzo y humillación fue en vano.

Sin embargo, Merlín no quería dejarlo ir. Puso su mano derecha debajo de la cabeza de Arthur, cambiando su posición ligeramente y presionando con más fuerza sus labios en los de Arthur. Movió sus labios con fuerza, logrando finalmente empujar su lengua en la boca de Arthur. Estaba desesperado y si iba a ser lo último que iba a hacer en su vida, lo haría correctamente.

De repente, Merlín sintió algo. Por un momento pensó que lo había imaginado, pero luego lo sintió de nuevo. La mitad del corazón de Arthur comenzó a latir lentamente en su pecho y la lengua de Arthur comenzó a acariciar la lengua de Merlín.

Merlín se permitió concentrarse en la alegría por unos segundos más, besando apasionadamente a Arthur, pero luego vio la cara de Gwen en su mente y se apartó por completo.

Abrió los ojos y vio que Arthur todavía estaba inconsciente, pero esta vez su pecho se movía constantemente. Merlín miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que la niebla misteriosa desaparecía y que estaban en la Isla de los Benditos, que se veía exactamente como la recordaba.

Ya no estaban en Avalon. Estaban en el mundo mortal otra vez.

Merlín se arrodilló al lado de Arthur y le tocó tiernamente la mejilla. Estaba cálida nuevamente y tenía un color saludable.

"Arthur", susurró, acariciando su mejilla.

El rey abrió un poco los ojos y sonrió "Mer ... Merlín ..." dijo en voz baja.

"No digas nada", le dijo Merlín. "Todo está bien. Necesitas descansar".

"Merlín..." Arthur susurró y cerró los ojos.

"Necesitas dormir", dijo Merlín. "Te mantendré a salvo".

Arthur volvió a dormirse. Merlín se acostó a su lado y agarró la muñeca de su rey, comprobando su pulso. Sabía que Arthur estaba a salvo ahora, pero no podía evitarlo. Necesitaba más tiempo para creerlo completamente.

El sol brillaba sobre ellos, manteniéndolos calientes. Merlín vio la forma de dormir de Arthur todo el tiempo. Para su sorpresa, no se sentía muy cansado. Sabía plenamente que no iba a poder descansar adecuadamente hasta que llegaran a Camelot.

Pensó en el beso y la traición que sintió cuando recordó la cara de Gwen. Sabía que era necesario y no se arrepentía.

Con el tiempo, todo volverá a la normalidad. Él realmente quería creer eso.

***


	2. Un paso tras otro

Esta historia no me pertenece, yo solo me encargue de su traduccion al español.

Autora original en la plataforma de ao3: 

LadyFromPoland

Titulo original:

The heartbeat

***

"Merlín". Estas fueron las primeras palabras que pronunció Arthur cuando recuperó la conciencia. Se sentó lentamente, un poco confundido.

“Aquí estoy ", Merlín también se sentó, haciendo que sus brazos se rozaran el uno con el otro.

"¿Estoy...?" Comenzó Arthur, pero no tuvo que terminar. Merlín sabía muy bien lo que quería decir.

"Estás vivo", confirmó Merlín. "Todo está bien. No tienes que preocuparte".

"No estoy del todo seguro." Arthur miró a su amigo de cerca. "Merlín, ¿qué has hecho? Estoy seguro de que morí. Definitivamente me sentía muerto”.

Merlín asintió. "Creo que estabas muerto", admitió, "por un momento, al menos".

"¿Qué has hecho?" Arthur repitió su pregunta, más preocupado que antes. "La gente no puede simplemente volver a la vida. No es tan simple, lo sé ".

"No fue simple, créeme", bromeó Merlín, tratando de aliviar la tensión. "Estábamos en Avalon y necesite la ayuda de otras brujas y brujos, pero funcionó". Merlín intentó convencerse a sí mismo de que no era del todo una mentira.

"¿Por qué me ayudaron?", Preguntó Arthur. "Cacé y mate a gente como ellos..."

"Eso no es cierto. Sabes que no eras malo. Ellos también lo sabían”  Merlín sonrió tranquilizadoramente. "Debieron saber que has cambiado y que todavía puedes cambiar el mundo. Te dieron la oportunidad de terminar lo que empezaste. Puedes construir un mundo mejor y más justo”.

Arthur quería creer que Merlín tenía razón, que aún había una posibilidad de que fuera un mejor rey y quizás un mejor hombre.

"Gracias, Merlín," dijo finalmente y antes de que pudiera pensar dos veces, abrazó al otro hombre.

Decir que Merlín estaba sorprendido era quedarse corto. De repente, el recuerdo de su beso volvió a él, haciendo que se sonrojara levemente.

Debe ser la cercanía, pensó y abrazó a Arthur de vuelta.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó Merlín cuando finalmente se separaron de su abrazo.

"Sorprendentemente bien, como si hubiera nacido de nuevo", admitió Arthur. "Es apropiado, ¿no? Volver a la vida debe ser al menos un poco como haber nacido de nuevo. Eso es realmente una gran sensación”.  
Merlín no estaba seguro de si era solo un efecto de volver a la vida, pero descartó este pensamiento de inmediato. No iba a decirle a Arthur que iban a compartir un corazón hasta el día en que murieran de todos modos. Era mejor que Arthur creyera que era solo un efecto de su reciente resurrección.

"Me alegra oír eso", dijo Merlín y luego se puso más serio. "Nunca quise que te ocurriera algo como esto. Lo siento de verdad."

"No es tu culpa, Merlín", le dijo Arthur. "Te debo más de lo que sé. Estoy seguro de eso” Se aclaró la garganta. "Y si alguien debería disculparse ahora, ese debería ser yo", admitió.

Merlín negó con la cabeza. "Eso no es cierto. Todo sería diferente si hubiera revelado mi secreto antes”.

"Me hubiera gustado eso, pero lo hecho, hecho está. Pudo haber sido peor ", dijo Arthur y un profundo silencio cayó sobre ellos.

Merlín sabía que lo que Arthur dijo era cierto, pero no lo animó. 

No había ni tenia palabras para expresar su felicidad de que Arthur estaba vivo, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse ansioso por otra mentira, otra verdad no dicha que estaba entre ellos. No obstante, alejarse de Arthur parecía lo correcto. Arthur no necesitaba preocuparse por todas las consecuencias que la acción de Merlín podría iniciar.

"¿Te sientes lo suficientemente bien para viajar?", Preguntó Merlín de repente. "Creo que tienes un reino que gobernar, pero puede esperar un poco más si necesitas descansar más".

Arthur negó con la cabeza. "Como dije, me siento como un recién nacido. Podemos irnos a casa”.

Merlín sonrió. Su hogar era donde estaba Arthur, pero el rey no necesitaba saber eso.

"Entonces nos vamos", dijo y se puso de pie. Arthur lo siguió al instante.

"En nuestro camino a casa, tendrás mucho tiempo para contarme sobre todas las cosas que me has estado ocultando durante todos estos años. Quiero saber todo ", dijo Arthur, mirando de cerca a Merlín.

"Tomará más tiempo que nuestro viaje", admitió Merlín tímidamente.

"Eso es lo que pensé", dijo Arthur, pero no parecía herido, solo curioso.

"Y realmente no puedo contarte todo", agregó el hechicero.

"Merlín", le advirtió Arthur.

"Si te digo, me matarás." Merlín intentó convertir sus palabras en una broma. "Y como todavía estás vivo, creo que me necesitarás para mantener tu culo a salvo"

"Merlín."

"¿Qué? Eso es lo que hago."  
Ambos se rieron a carcajadas.

"¿Cómo saldremos de esta Isla?" Arthur le preguntó cuándo se calmaron.

"Había un bote en algún lugar... ¿Por aquí...?" Merlín frunció el ceño.

"Claramente no está aquí", señaló Arthur.

"Bueno... tenía prisa. Estaba salvando tu vida, ¿recuerdas? Lo encontraremos Sólo dame un momento... "

El camino a Camelot fue largo, pero definitivamente no iba a ser aburrido. Merlín y Arturo finalmente encontraron el barco y comenzaron su camino a casa.

Era sólo el principio.

***

Comenzó a oscurecerse y anochecer. Arthur se sentía bien, pero Merlín parecía bastante cansado.

"Creo que deberíamos parar aquí por la noche. Se está haciendo tarde ", dijo el rey. Sus palabras sorprendieron a Merlín un poco, ya que habían permanecido en silencio por un tiempo más largo.

"¿Aquí?" Preguntó Merlín, un poco débil.

Arthur miró a su alrededor. "¿Qué pasa con este lugar?"

"Tuvimos un descanso aquí antes", le dijo Merlín. "Probablemente no lo recuerdes muy bien, ya que eras débil y exhausto en aquel entonces", añadió con tristeza.

"¿Te molesta este lugar, Merlín?", Preguntó Arthur, acercándose a su amigo y mirándolo a los ojos. "Lo sabré si mientes".

"Un poco", admitió Merlín, derrotado.

Las facciones de Arthur se suavizaron. "Estoy vivo y no tengo ganas de morir pronto".

Merlín asintió. No quería hablar sobre sus miedos y sentimientos. Todo estaba muy fresco. Temía que fuera demasiado.

"Podemos quedarnos aquí por esta noche", dijo finalmente Merlín.

"¿Estás seguro?", Preguntó Arthur.

El hechicero asintió.

"Prepararé el fuego", dijo y se dirigió hacia el bosque.

Arthur lo agarró del brazo. "Puedes usar tu magia. Quiero que lo hagas", lo alentó el rey.

Merlín sonrió levemente y sus ojos se volvieron dorados por un breve momento. 

Arthur jadeó. Fue la primera vez que vio los ojos de Merlín haciendo magia.

"Tus ojos..." comenzó, pero no sabía cómo terminarlo. Eran salvajes y hermosos al mismo tiempo, pero no podía decir esas cosas en voz alta.

"Lo sé", dijo Merlín y sonrió un poco más.

Se tumbaron en el suelo cerca del fuego que Merlín encendió. Sus brazos se rozaban levemente y ambos miraban hacia el cielo. La noche fue tranquila y pacífica. Merlín quería quedarse allí para siempre con Arthur a su lado. Ese sería un hermoso sueño.

"Deberías descansar, Merlín", dijo Arthur en voz baja. "Puedo ver lo cansado que estás".

"Ojalá pudiera pero no puedo dormirme", susurró.

"No tienes que preocuparte por mí", le dijo su amigo.

Merlín resopló. "No todo es por ti", murmuró.

"Por supuesto, pero esto es por mí". Arthur sonaba bastante seguro. 

"Eres tan idiota", dijo Merlín y se giró de lado para no tener que mirar a Arthur.

Arthur suspiró. "Y de nuevo estás tratando de convertir todo en una broma o nada en absoluto", acusó. "Solo quiero que seas serio y honesto conmigo. Puedes volver a tu habitual tú y bromear en la mañana, pero ahora por favor, habla en serio”.

El rey se movió ligeramente hacia Merlín para que el otro hombre pudiera sentir su aliento en su cuello.

"Dime por qué no puedes dormir y tal vez yo pueda ayudarte", susurró Arthur y cada palabra de él hizo temblar a Merlín.

"Cuando cierro los ojos..." Merlín estaba cerca de un colapso y no podía hacer eso delante de Arthur. Tenía que ser fuerte. Él tuvo que calmarse. "Cuando cierro los ojos, veo tu cadáver", dijo rápidamente y sintió un alivio repentino. Se sentía bien compartirlo con alguien, incluso con Arthur.

"Merlín..." Arthur susurró.

"Lo superaré pronto", prometió Merlín. "No tienes que preocuparte".

De repente, Merlín sintió el brazo de Arthur alrededor de su cintura. No pudo evitar pensar que era muy íntimo. Él nunca sospechó que Arthur pudiera hacer tal gesto hacia él.

"Ahora puedes sentir que todavía estoy aquí, cálido y vivo", le dijo Arthur. "Ahora debes descansar. Tú sabes que lo necesitas."

"Lo sé ", susurró Merlín y luchó consigo mismo para cerrar los ojos.

Todavía podía ver la forma muerta de Arthur tendida en el suelo, pero esta vez también podía sentir el cuerpo vivo de Arthur, presionando cerca de él. Se sentía casi seguro. Se sentía como en casa.

***

 

Merlín soñó con Ealdor y con Arthur como  un granjero que vivía a su lado. No hubo magia ni dragones u otras cosas locas. Eran solo ellos y una simple vida en el pueblo.

De repente, Arthur lo despertó.  
"Alguien está aquí", susurró el rey.

Aquí estaba, el final de un sueño y el comienzo de una vida normal.

Ambos se levantaron de prisa. Arthur agarró su espada, a pesar de que no era necesario. Fuera quien fuera, Merlín podía vencerlos solo con un pensamiento.

Un hombre alto y bien formado emergió de entre los árboles, sosteniendo algo en su mano derecha.

"¡Percival!" Arthur se rio sinceramente y bajó su espada. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Te estaba buscando, mi señor," dijo el caballero. "Los encontré a ambos hace una hora".

"¿Por qué no nos despertaste?", Preguntó Merlín  
.  
"Parecía que necesitabas dormir más. Deben haber pasado por muchos estos últimos días ", explicó Percival. "Decidí buscar algo para comer en la mañana, así que cacé una liebre".

"Una excelente idea", dijo Arthur. "Estoy hambriento."

"Algo te está molestando, Percival", dijo Merlín cuando horneaban la liebre sobre el fuego que Merlín encendió la noche anterior.

"Eso es cierto", admitió el caballero. "Algunos de nuestros amigos más cercanos no sobrevivieron a esta guerra", dijo con tristeza.

Merlín se quedó sin aliento. "Es Gwaine, ¿no es así?", Dijo.  
Percival solo asintió.

"¿Quién hizo eso?" Preguntó Arthur, claramente molesto por la noticia.

"Morgana", dijo y les contó sobre su imprudente misión. Desde esta perspectiva, Percival sabía que nunca tuvieron una oportunidad.

"La muerte de Gwaine, al igual que muchas otras, ha sido vengada", le dijo Arthur, tratando de consolar su corazón roto. 

Gwaine era el mejor amigo de Percival. Todos los que tenían ojos y los miraban lo sabían. 

"Morgana está muerta, gracias a Merlín".

Percival volvió su mirada hacia Merlín y lo miró de pies a cabeza. "¿Cómo hiciste eso?", Preguntó con incredulidad. "Yo y Gwaine no logramos y tú..."

Merlín no sabía qué decir. No estaba seguro si se le permitía contar a todos sus amigos sobre sus talentos ocultos ahora. Por eso miró a Arthur, tratando de encontrar algunas respuestas él mismo.

Arthur miró a Merlín en serio y luego miró a Percival.

"¿Pasa algo?", Preguntó el caballero.

"Depende de lo que consideres incorrecto", dijo Arthur. "Nuestro amigo Merlín es aparentemente más fuerte de lo que parece. Me lo ha estado diciendo durante años, pero hace unos días me di cuenta de lo sinceras que eran sus palabras” Se rio un poco, sin creer que no lo hubiera notado antes. Ahora que juntó todos los rompecabezas, parecía bastante obvio.

"Todavía no entiendo", admitió Percival. "¿No puedes simplemente decirme?"

"Arthur está tratando de decir que tengo magia", finalmente Merlín lo dijo en voz alta.

Percival primero lo miró entumecido por la incredulidad, luego enojado y finalmente un poco asustado.

"Eres un hechicero", finalmente logró decir. Instintivamente, agarró el eje de su espada.

Merlín no pareció muy sorprendido por su reacción. Sabía que tendría que enfrentar muchas reacciones similares una vez que se revelara su secreto.

"Baja la espada, Percival", dijo firmemente Arthur. "Eso no es necesario. Merlín es nuestro amigo y él me salvó la vida más de una vez. La magia no lo define. No define a nadie”.

Merlín fue realmente conmovido por estas palabras. Se dio cuenta antes de que Arthur aceptara su magia, pero esto era algo más. Arthur lo estaba defendiendo. 

Él presentó un nuevo tipo de magia, pero esto era algo más. Arthur lo estaba defendiendo. Presentó una perspectiva completamente nueva sobre la magia y sus usuarios. Eso era algo que Merlín siempre había querido escuchar.

"La magia corrompe. Tú mismo lo dijiste ", insistió Percival, pero bajó la espada de todos modos.

"Cada clase de poder puede corromper", dijo Arthur. "Tu espada te puede corromper. Mi trono puede corromperme. Depende de nosotros, de lo que hagamos con nuestras espadas, tronos y magia ", continuó sin problemas.

Percival primero miró a Arthur y luego volvió su mirada hacia Merlín.

"Sigo siendo la misma persona. Quiero decir que no hay ningún peligro para ti, Arthur o Camelot ", dijo Merlín. "Sé que es difícil de creer después de todo el lío que creó Morgana, pero no todas las personas de magia son como ella". Suspiró. "Para ser honesto, ella no siempre fue así y parcialmente me culpo por la persona en la que se convirtió... por la persona que debes conocer. Ella una vez fue una chica asustada que no entendía sus poderes. No tenía a nadie a quien acudir y tenía demasiado miedo de revelarle mi propio secreto y lo lamento con todo mi corazón. Yo tenía a Gaius pero ella estaba sola”.

"¿Estás tratando de hacer de ella una mejor persona que ella?", Preguntó Percival.

"No, en absoluto", Merlín le aseguró de inmediato. "Morgana era malvada y yo la maté por todas las cosas horribles que nos hizo, ¿recuerdas? Ella fue corrompida por sus poderes y cegada por su odio. Ella confió en las personas equivocadas y tomó las decisiones equivocadas en su camino. Muchas personas inocentes murieron por su culpa y no hay nada que pueda hacer que se vea mejor. Simplemente la compadezco porque sé que ella podría ser una mejor persona. Ella tenía potencial”.

"Se acabó, Merlín," lo interrumpió Arthur. "No hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto".

Merlín sonrió con tristeza. "Lo sé. Solo lamento que el camino que eligió estuviera lleno de odio”.

"Yo también", dijo Arthur honestamente y Merlín sintió que lo decía en serio. "Ella era mi hermana después de todo".

Percival dejó su espada a un lado, aparentemente decidiendo que Merlín no era una amenaza para él y su rey.

Merlín lo notó y asintió, diciendo "Gracias".

Percival asintió también. Los últimos días fueron muy largos para todos ellos. Largos y agotadores. Perdieron a muchas personas que conocían y que les importaban. Nada iba a ser lo mismo nunca más.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Percival?", Preguntó Merlín de repente, justo después de que comenzaran a comer el desayuno.

El caballero lo miró de cerca. "¿Cuál?", Preguntó.

"¿Gwaine estuvo solo cuando estaba muriendo?"

Percival bajó la mirada e incluso Arthur pudo sentir la creciente tensión. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que también quería saber. Después de todo, Gwaine era uno de sus amigos.

"No, estuve con él en sus últimos momentos. Vi tantas muertes pero fue peor que otras ", admitió. "No había nada que pudiera hacer y sabía que era mi culpa". Podría haber..." su voz se rompió y decidió dejar de hablar. Eso fue demasiado. La herida estaba demasiado fresca.

"Haznos un favor a todos, Percival, y no te culpes", le dijo Arthur. "No servirá de nada".

"Gwaine no querría que te culpes a ti mismo", agregó Merlín, a pesar de que sabía que no había palabras que realmente pudieran tranquilizar a Percival. Si Arthur hubiera muerto, habría estado exactamente como Percival o incluso peor. El caballero necesitaba tiempo para sanar. Este proceso no pudo ser apresurado. No funciona así.

"¿No podemos hablar de eso... nunca más?", Preguntó Percival. Él no quería piedad. Necesitaba ser fuerte para su rey y este reino y recuperar todas las emociones relacionadas con la muerte de Gwaine lo estaba arruinando.  
Merlín y Arturo se miraron comprensivamente.

"Por supuesto", dijo el rey y comieron el resto de su comida en completo silencio.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales del capítulo  
> LadyFromPoland:
> 
> Espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Puedo publicar un capítulo adicional durante la Navidad, por lo que puede haber dos capítulos en una semana en lugar de uno :)


	3. Paredes Frias

El viaje a Camelot transcurrió sin problemas. Arthur, Merlín y Percival no encontraron a ninguna persona sospechosa en su camino y las pocas personas que vieron fueron algunos campesinos que los observaron desde lejos. 

Dudaban que esta gente los reconociera. En general, fue mejor así. 

Había muchas cosas de las que Arthur quería hablar con Merlín, pero no quería involucrar a Percival en estas conversaciones. El caballero no estaba en la mejor forma y claramente seguía luchando con la muerte de Gwaine. Además, Arthur no quería que Percival escuchara ciertas cosas, ya que eran muy personales. 

Él y Merlín habían pasado por mucho en su camino hacia el Lago de Avalon y todavía tenían algunos problemas sin resolver. Había muchas preguntas que Arthur quería hacer, pero no estaba contento de compartirlas con Percival. Respetaba a su compañero caballero y confiaba en él con su vida, pero esto era diferente. Esto solo los involucraba a él y a Merlín y nadie más.

Tuvieron que pasar otra noche en el bosque ya que no lograron llegar a Camelot antes de la puesta del sol.

Esta vez, sin embargo, Arthur y Merlín mantuvieron su distancia. Merlín se sintió aliviado, aunque una parte de él deseaba estar más cerca de Arthur. Era una sensación extraña ya que quería proteger a su rey y ser protegido por él. Merlín nunca había luchado con tales sentimientos antes y comenzó a sospechar que estos eran los efectos secundarios del pacto que había hecho en la Isla de los Benditos. 

"¿Estás bien?" Arthur le preguntó desde una pequeña distancia. 

"Sí, solo estoy cansado", respondió, despectivamente. "Mañana volveremos a Camelot y finalmente tendremos algo decente para comer", agregó para cambiar de tema. 

"No puedo esperar", murmuró Arthur. 

"Todavía espero tener estos dos días libres", continuó Merlín. "Lo prometiste."

Arthur lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero aun asi respondio "Creo que lo hice". Hablaron un poco más sobre cosas irrelevantes antes de finalmente dormirse. 

Percival permaneció en silencio toda la noche y luego cayó en un sueño inquieto también. 

A la mañana siguiente, continuaron su camino hacia Camelot. 

Parecían años desde la última vez que estuvieron allí, aunque no había pasado demasiado largo. Muchas cosas habían sucedido desde el día en que dejaron el castillo y nada volvería a ser lo mismo. 

Arthur se sorprendió de que no encontraron ninguna patrulla camino a Camelot. 

Ya estaban bastante cerca del castillo, pero no había señales de sus caballeros. 

Me abandonaron, pensó Arthur, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. 

Era una idea triste, pero él lo entendía por completo. Eso era algo racional de sospechar. Desapareció después de la batalla y no fue visto desde entonces.

Otro pensamiento horrible cruzó por su mente, después de Camlann, Camelot no podía permitirse tantas patrullas como antes. Probablemente no había suficientes caballeros, ya que muchos de ellos habían caído durante la batalla y entre los que sobrevivieron estaban los guerreros heridos que necesitaban tiempo para recuperarse. 

"¿Estás preocupado?", Le preguntó Merlín. 

"Estaremos en casa pronto. Están esperando tu regreso ".

"Lo sé", dijo Arthur. "Solo tengo miedo de lo que vamos a encontrar en Camelot. ¿Cuántos de nuestros amigos sufrieron durante esta guerra? "Continuó, mirando a Percival. El caballero no parecía escuchar, pero Arthur lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para notar la tensión en su postura. 

"Pase lo que pase y lo que sea que veamos, vamos a enfrentarlo juntos", le aseguró Merlín. "Reconstruiremos este reino con aquellos que sobrevivieron". Merlín no estaba seguro de si sus palabras eran apropiadas, pero no le importaba. 

Arthur le sonrió y eso era todo lo que importaba. Siempre le importaría más. 

"Me alegra saber que aún te quedarás a mi lado", dijo. 

"Sigo siendo tu sirviente", respondió Merlín. "Siempre seré tu sirviente, aunque sería lindo si me permitieras usar magia para hacer mis tareas", bromeó.

Arthur sonrió. "Lo pensaré", dijo, pero Merlín conocía a Arthur más que eso. Pudo ver que Arthur había cambiado su punto de vista. El rey finalmente reconoció a Merlín de la forma en que quería ser conocido por años. Arthur lo aceptó y aunque todavía había muchas cosas que no se dijeron en voz alta, iban en la dirección correcta. Incluso si Arthur nunca podría saber todo sobre él, era mejor que antes y Merlín estaba agradecido por eso. 

Finalmente llegaron a las puertas de Camelot. 

Fueron recibidos por los rostros sorprendidos y aliviados de los guardias y los ciudadanos de la ciudad. 

"¡El rey ha regresado!"", gritó alguien entre la gente reunida en el patio. 

"¡El rey está vivo!", alguien más lo acompañó. 

Merlín estaba seguro de que en unos momentos toda la ciudad sabría que su rey había regresado.

Las noticias también debieron de haber llegado a la Reina ya que ella salió corriendo del castillo de una manera muy poco real. 

"¡Arthur!", ella jadeó y saltó hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza. 

Arthur devolvió el gesto pero no con el mismo entusiasmo. Casi murió hace un par de días y simplemente estaba cansado. Las revelaciones de los últimos días fueron difíciles y todavía tenía mucho que procesar. 

"Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver", le susurró Guinevere al oído. "Saliste corriendo de la tienda tan rápido... Ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo para decir adiós".

"Lo sé", dijo Arthur, "y lo siento por todo este lío". 

"No es tu culpa", le dijo Gwen. "Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer y ahora has vuelto a mí. No podría estar más feliz". 

"No sería posible si no fuera por Merlín", dijo Arthur. 

La reina liberó a Arthur de su abrazo y se volvió hacia Merlín. "Lo he oído", dijo y sonrió con conocimiento. "Nunca olvidaré esto Merlín. Nunca." 

Merlín estaba en conflicto. Él adoraba a Gwen y admiraba su devoción y amor por Arthur y el reino. Ella fue su primera amiga en Camelot y lo había apoyado de muchas maneras durante todos sus años en este reino. No obstante, ella también era la esposa del hombre que más amaba en el mundo y lo ponía celoso. Nunca se atrevió a pensar en Gwen de esa manera, pero era cierto. 

Estaba celoso y probablemente siempre se sentiría así. 

"Hice lo que siempre hago y lo que seguiré haciendo", dijo sinceramente Merlín. "Serviré al rey y al reino, ya que eso me hace lo que soy". 

"Oh, Merlín", dijo Gwen, claramente conmovida por sus palabras, y también lo abrazó. A ella no le importaba lo que pensara la gente de Camelot. Merlín miró a Arthur por encima de los hombros. El rey era capaz de ocultar sus emociones mejor que Gwen, pero Merlín podía leer de sus ojos que también lo conmovió todo. 

Momentáneamente, el corazón de Merlín comenzó a latir más fuerte y tuvo que apartar la mirada para calmarse. Todas estas emociones nunca fueron tan claras y fuertes para él y necesitaba más tiempo para adaptarse a esta nueva situación. Solo podía esperar que con el tiempo aprendiera a sobrellevar la situación.

"Creo que deberíamos llevarlo al castillo. Estamos haciendo una gran escena y la gente está mirando ", le dijo Merlín. 

Gwen se enderezó y carraspeó. 

"Tienes razón, Merlín", dijo. "Estoy tan feliz y agradecida. No tienes idea..." 

"Creo que sí, soy capaz de imaginarlo", le dijo Merlín. 

Todos se movieron hacia el castillo, incluso Percival, aunque permaneció en silencio todo este tiempo y se mantuvo unos pasos detrás de ellos. 

"Necesitamos tener una fiesta oficial para celebrar tu regreso, Arthur", dijo Guinevere una vez que todos entraron en la sala del trono. 

"Hoy no, espero", le dijo Arthur.

La Reina sonrió a sabiendas del estado de su marido.  
"Por supuesto que no", dijo. "Necesitas descansar. Todos lo necesitan" Ella miró a Merlín y Percival. "Pero me gustaría saber qué pasó". 

"Esa es una historia larga, Guinevere", dijo su esposo "Definitivamente no es para contarla hoy. Todo lo que necesitas saber ahora es que no estaría aquí si no fuera por Merlín. Le debo mi vida ". 

"Arthur..." comenzó Merlín. 

"Está bien, Merlín", dijo el rey. "Esa es la verdad. Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente. No solo en los últimos días sino también en los últimos diez años. Guinevere necesitas saber que-" 

"Lo sé", dijo con firmeza y todos la miraron, sorprendidos. "Empecé a preguntar y tenía mis sospechas. Gaius me lo confirmo". 

"Gaius... Me gustaría verlo. Él debe estar muy preocupado ", dijo Merlín y miró a Arthur. 

"Ve con él", Arthur le dijo comprensivamente. 

Gwen miró a Merlín. "No voy a detenerte, pero por favor, ven y cena con nosotros. Hay muchas cosas de las que me gustaría hablar contigo". 

Merlín asintió. "Me sentiré honrado", dijo, "y gracias". 

Después de eso salió corriendo de la sala del trono hacia las habitaciones de su mentor. Le dolió un poco separarse de Arthur, especialmente después de los últimos días durante los cuales fueron inseparables. Sabía, sin embargo, que Arthur estaba a salvo y que volvería a verlo pronto. No podía estar al lado de Arthur todo el tiempo. Eso no sería saludable para nadie. 

Merlín entró en las habitaciones de Gaius y sonrió enormemente al ver a su viejo amigo en buena forma. 

"¡Merlín, has vuelto!", Dijo Gaius, y se movió tan rápido como sus viejos huesos le permitían para acercarse al hombre a quien trataba como a un hijo. "Supongo que Arthur está vivo".

"Lo está" dijo Merlín y lo abrazó. 

"Eso es un alivio, muchacho. Tendrás que decirme todo". 

La sonrisa de Merlín se desvaneció un poco. "Lo haré, pero es complicado", dijo con seriedad. "Necesito que me ayudes a entenderlo todo". 

Gaius lo miró con seriedad. "¿Qué pasó?", Preguntó. "¿Qué les diste por la vida de Arthur? ¿Esto es un... adiós?"

"No, eso no es lo que piensas, Gaius. No les di ni mi vida ni la de nadie más por la de Arthur ", le aseguró Merlín a su viejo amigo. "Estaba listo para hacer eso, pero me dijeron que era imposible, que no funcionaría así. Dijeron que mi vida era diferente, que no se podía dar ni tomar". 

"¿Quiénes eran? ¿Los Sidhes? ", Preguntó Gaius. 

Merlín negó con la cabeza. "No sé quiénes fueron, pero no fueron Sidhes. Al menos no todos ellos... Realmente no podía verlos. Yo no... No estoy seguro... " 

"Cálmate, Merlín", dijo Gaius con firmeza y lo hizo sentarse. "No tenemos prisa".

Merlín respiro lentamente, para calmarse y luego continuó. 

"Por un momento, no estábamos en la Tierra y Arthur definitivamente estaba muerto", dijo finalmente. 

"¿Estabas en Avalon?", Preguntó Gaius. 

"Sí", confirmó Merlín. "Eso debe haber sido Avalon o al menos algo de espacio entre nuestro mundo y Avalon. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de cómo llegamos allí. Llegamos a la Isla de los Benditos pero no era como lo recordaba. Debieron, de alguna manera, habernos dejado ir a su propia versión de la Isla. Sé que no tiene mucho sentido, pero así es como se sentía". 

"No necesitas explicarte ni a ti ni a tus instintos", le aseguró Gaius. "No estoy aquí para juzgarte, sino para ayudarte. No lo olvides nunca". 

Merlín sonrió levemente. 

"Gracias, Gaius", dijo y continuó su historia. "Como dije, estoy seguro de que Arthur estaba muerto y yo estaba desesperado. Quería dar mi vida para salvar a Arthur, pero no pudieron quitarme la vida ". 

"¿Te dijeron el por qué?", Preguntó Gaius. 

"No, no lo hicieron. Pero dijeron que podía intentar algo más..." Merlín dudó un momento. No estaba seguro de cómo Gayo iba a reaccionar ante la verdad. "Funcionó, Gaius. No podía creerlo, pero funcionó". 

"Si no quieres decirme que lo hagas, entonces no es necesario", le dijo Gaius. 

"Pero lo es", dijo Merlín. "Necesito tu consejo, pero no es fácil de explicar. Hice un pacto basado en el vínculo entre Arthur y yo", explicó, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras. "Dos lados de la misma moneda. Nos llamaron así muchas veces antes. Merlín se rio nerviosamente. "Nunca supe lo verdadero que era y lo que realmente significaba". 

"¿Qué requiere este pacto?", Preguntó Gaius, tratando de volver al centro de su conversación. 

"Algo que Arthur no sabe y no me gustaría que lo descubra", dijo Merlín. "Es muy personal, Gayo. Incluso diría que es... íntimo". 

Gaius parecía intrigado, pero no se atrevió a pronunciar ninguna palabra. 

Esperó pacientemente a que Merlín continuara su historia. 

"Dijeron que el corazón de Arthur necesitaba mucho tiempo para curarse. Tiempo que no teníamos ", continuó Merlín. "Incluso Avalon no pudo curarlo. Pero aparentemente... aparentemente podría en algún momento futuro". Miró a su viejo amigo. "Me contaron sobre un antiguo rito o pacto o como fuera que lo llamaran. Había una pequeña posibilidad de que pudiera cambiar el destino de Arthur, así que lo tomé. Tuve que hacerlo, Gaius, tú, de todas las personas, debes saberlo" Respiró hondo. "Partí mi corazón en dos y puse una mitad en el pecho de Arthur". Allí estaba. Finalmente lo dijo en voz alta, pero Gaius permaneció en silencio.   
"Gaius, por favor, di algo", Merlín casi le suplicó.   
Todo sería mejor que este silencio. "Sé que es una locura, pero era lo único que podía hacer y ahora Arthur vivirá mientras yo viva. Nuestras vidas han sido atadas desde ese momento. Lo han estado desde siempre." Merlín estaba temblando. Decir la verdad fue de algún modo liberador, pero quedó completamente abrumado por todos los eventos de los últimos días.

Necesitaba que Gaius lo entendiera y lo asesorara. 

"Mi muchacho", susurró Gaius y abrazó a Merlín tan fuerte como pudo. "Lo que elegiste... Lo que hiciste... No puedo imaginar lo que tuviste que pasar. Pero... ¿te sientes bien?"

"Físicamente, sí. Quiero decir, estoy cansado, pero los últimos días fueron muy difíciles y eso es comprensible", dijo Merlín. "Pero por dentro me siento como un desastre. Arthur me aceptó a mí y a mi magia y me pareció maravilloso que finalmente no tuviera que mentirle. Y ahora... no puedo decirle lo que realmente pasó. Sería demasiado para él".

"Sé, Merlín, que es difícil, pero tal vez sería mejor si Arthur lo supiera", sugirió Gaius. "Piénsalo. Sé cómo era tu vida en los últimos 10 años. Odias mentirle a Arthur". 

"Eso es verdad", admitió Merlín, "pero es diferente de mi magia. Se sentiría culpable por lo que hice y no quiero eso". 

"Él lo entendería", dijo Gaius. "Él haría lo mismo". 

"Quizás", dijo Merlín. "Es noble no solo de título sino también de alma, pero no quiero que se sienta en conflicto otra vez. Esta es mi elección y esta será mi carga". 

"Lo entiendo", le dijo Gaius. "Solo por favor recuerda que pase lo que pase, siempre puedes contar conmigo, mientras viva". 

"Gracias, Gaius. Hay cosas de las que me preocupo. Cosas que no puedo comprender... Hubo un momento en que pensé que todo había terminado, que Arthur no iba a lograrlo ", admitió. "Entonces me di cuenta de algunas cosas que me asustan. Cosas sobre mí mismo" Merlín miró a Gaius, esperando que su amigo lo entendiera todo sin más explicaciones. 

Gaius, sin embargo, parecía desconcertado. 

"No quería vivir sin él. Estaba listo para agarrar a Excalibur y matarme". 

"Merlín..." 

"Lo sé", dijo con firmeza. "Lo sé... pero sentí que tenía que seguirlo. Y cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, me hablaron sobre el pacto. Sonaban aterrorizados. Dijeron algo sobre romper mi destino, pero Arthur es mi destino. ¿Qué esperaban que hiciera?"

"No lo sé, Merlín. Ojalá pudiera tener algunas respuestas, pero eso está más allá de mi conocimiento" admitió Gaius con tristeza. 

"Entiendo. Eso es probablemente más allá de lo que todos saben". Suspiró.

"Me alegra que tener con quien compartirlo. Sería mucho peor enfrentarlo por mi cuenta". 

"No estás solo en este mundo, Merlín. Necesitas entender eso". 

Merlín asintió. "Lo intentaré". Sonrió ligeramente. "Ahora creo que necesito descansar un poco. Arthur me invitó a cenar con él y Gwen más tarde. Necesito algunas horas para calmarme y poder enfrentarlos de nuevo". 

"Eso es comprensible", dijo Gayo. "Ve a dormir un poco. Te lo mereces como nadie más. Te despertaré en unas horas"

Merlín caminó lentamente hacia su propia habitación y cerró las puertas detrás de él. Las paredes estaban frías y la habitación no le parecía familiar. Era estúpido, pero sin Arthur a su lado, nada parecía completo o correcto. 

Tendré que acostumbrarme a eso, pensó, tumbado en su cama vacía.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que tal? ¿Como les ha ido?  
> Espero les haya agradado el capitulo.
> 
> Tengo algo que compartirles, ¿Recuerdan cuando mencione mi examen para la universidad? Creo que lo hice en otra de mis traducciones no recuerdo bien.
> 
> De cualquier modo estoy muy feliz y contenta de decirles lo siguiente:
> 
> Pase a la carrera que queria.
> 
> Cuando vi mi nombre y mi puntaje salte de felicidad literalmente.  
> Fui una de las personas con mayor puntaje y quede en la posicion no.7 lo 300 lugares que había.
> 
> Realmente estoy encantada y disculpen si los aburro con esto pero tenia que decirlo.
> 
> Gracias por leer hasta aqui, que tengan una buena semana ;)


	4. Muchas noches por venir

Merlín no estaba seguro de qué esperar de la cena a la que fue invitado. 

Arthur y Guinevere le habían dicho que querían discutir algunas cosas, pero dónde comenzarían y dónde seguiría su discusión era un misterio. 

La mesa en las habitaciones de Arthur estaba preparada para tres personas. Arthur y Gwen ya lo estaban esperando, pero también había una persona más en la cámara. 

George. 

Aparentemente, los iba a servir durante la cena. Parecía bastante ridículo para Merlín. La semana pasada fue él quien sirvió al Rey y la Reina en su cena. Comenzó a preguntarse en qué dirección iba todo y en como terminaría. 

"Merlín". Arthur se acercó a él y le dio la bienvenida con un cálido abrazo. Eso fue algo que Merlín no esperaba. Arthur no era tímido y podía actuar de esta manera en algunas situaciones extremas, pero esta no era uno de esas. 

"Déjalo respirar, Arthur", le dijo Gwen a su esposo, pero una vez que el rey liberó a Merlín, ella también lo abrazó. "Arthur me contó sobre todas las cosas que hiciste por él", le susurró al oído para que Arthur no pudiera oír. "Gracias." 

Merlín quería decir, por cortesía, que no era nada, pero estas palabras no parecían correctas. Simplemente porque no 'eran' nada. 

La vida de Arthur significaba todo para él. 

"Solo hice lo correcto", dijo Merlín en su lugar. 

"Eso es lo que haces", dijo Gwen, sonriendo. "No hay nada que podamos hacer para pagarte por todos los años que estuviste aquí en Camelot, arriesgando tanto..." 

"Está bien, Gwen." 

Merlín no quería entrar en los detalles de los diez años anteriores. Eso consumiría mucho tiempo y todo lo que quería en ese momento era la celebración de la vida de Arthur. 

"Hablaremos de eso más tarde, Guinevere. Merlín debe estar muriendo de hambre ", dijo Arthur.

"Pero por supuesto" Gwen dejó ir a Merlín y caminó hacia la mesa. "Espero haber recordado todos tus platos favoritos". 

Resultó que Gwen realmente recordaba bien el gusto de Merlín por la comida. El hechicero no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo tanta comida fina en su mesa, si es que alguna vez la tuvo. Quería comportarse con elegancia y no comer demasiado, pero la Reina lo alentó a disfrutar de su comida. 

"Esto es para ti, Merlín", le aseguró. "Eso es lo menos que puedo hacer". 

George permaneció en silencio todo este tiempo como se esperaba de un sirviente bien entrenado. No es que Merlín se preocupara demasiado por cosas tan irrelevantes. 

Arthur, por otro lado, también permaneció en silencio durante casi toda la comida e hizo que Merlín se sorprendiera y se preocupara.

"Me gustaría conocer todas las aventuras que tuviste, Merlín", dijo finalmente la reina cuando terminaron de comer y estaban bebiendo vino. "Debe haber muchas".

"Es cierto, aunque estuviste en muchos de ellos tú misma", dijo Merlín con sinceridad. 

"Quizás, pero no los conozco desde tu perspectiva, seguramente son distintas", insistió Gwen. "Además, debe haber habido cosas que no sabemos". 

"Las hubo", admitió Merlín, esperando no haberse sonrojado demasiado. 

"¿Cómo qué?", Preguntó la Reina, emocionada.

"Merlín hizo trampa durante uno de nuestros primeros encuentros", Arthur finalmente habló. "Y ahora, cuando lo pienso, también pudo haberme engañado la última vez que jugamos a los dados. ¿Merlín?" 

"Bueno... puede que tengas razón", admitió el hechicero.   
"Fuiste demasiado arrogante. Tenía que hacer algo con tu presunción, además fue algo inocente". 

"¿Inocente? ¡Ganaste mi dinero! ", acusó Arthur, pero su tono era bastante juguetón. 

Gwen comenzó a reírse. 

"Ustedes dos son imposibles a veces", dijo cuando finalmente se calmó.   
"Nunca van a cambiar, ¿verdad?" 

"Espero que no", dijo Arthur y miró a Merlín con atención. 

"No tengo esa intención". 

Merlín no pudo evitarlo y tragó saliva. Había algo intenso en la mirada de Arthur. Algo que lo hizo temblar por todo su cuerpo. 

"¿Alguna otra aventura que quisieras compartir, Merlín?", Preguntó Gwen. 

"Tal vez en otro momento. Realmente necesito pensar qué es apropiado decir y qué no ", le dijo Merlín. 

"No voy a juzgarte", le aseguró Guinevere, "pero si eso es lo que deseas, está bien". 

"Creo que debería irme", dijo Merlín de repente, ya de pie. 

"Tonterías", dijo Gwen con firmeza. "Conozco a mi marido, así que puedo decir que está impaciente por preguntarte sobre todas tus cosas. Iré a descansar un poco en mi propia habitación y ustedes dos pueden quedarse aquí y hablar sin mí".

"Puedes quedarte, Guinevere", le aseguró Arthur.

"Lo sé, Arthur." Ella sonrió de todo corazón. "Pero será más fácil para ustedes dos hablar sin mí. Puedo decir que todavía tienen algunos problemas que resolver. No me necesitas aquí y, sinceramente, me gustaría tener una noche tranquila después de los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas". 

"Como quieras, mi Reina", dijo Arthur.

"Buenas noches, Merlín", dijo y abrazó a su amiga una vez más. 

"No le daré las buenas noches a usted, esposo mio, ya que espero que se una a mí esta noche". Con estas palabras, dejó las habitaciones del rey y dejó a los dos hombres en presencia de George. 

Merlín trató de no enfocarse en la implicación de la última declaración de Gwen. Eso era muy doloroso. 

"Puedes marcharte, George", dijo Arthur al sirviente.

"¿Desearía mi ayuda más tarde, mi señor?", George le preguntó cortésmente. 

"Retírate", dijo el rey con firmeza. "No te necesitaré por el resto de la noche". 

"Como desees, señor." George se inclinó con respeto y salió de las cámaras del rey rápidamente. "Creo que lo mantendré", dijo Arthur cuando George finalmente estaba fuera del alcance del oído. 

Al instante, Merlín se tensó. 

"¿Qué quieres decir?", Preguntó, mirando a Arthur con atención.

"George nació para ser un sirviente, ¿no crees? Honestamente creo que él considera que esa es la misión de su vida". 

"Ya tienes un sirviente", señaló Merlín. "Y George es aburrido. Tú mismo lo dijiste". 

Arthur frunció el ceño. 

"¿De verdad crees que te mantendría como mi criado?", Preguntó Arthur con incredulidad. 

"Oh..." Merlín tragó saliva. "Ahora entiendo".

No esperaba escuchar estas palabras después de todo lo que pasaron y después de todo lo que Arthur le había contado. Él pensó que todo estaba bien entre ellos. O al menos lo suficientemente bien. Aparentemente, Arthur no se sentía cómodo con tenerlo a él, un hechicero, a su lado todo el tiempo. 

"Bien", dijo Arthur, casi sonriendo.

Eso fue un poco aterrador si alguien le preguntara a Merlín. 

"Creo que debería irme entonces", murmuró Merlín. 

No quería que Arthur viera la crisis que Merlín sintió que venía. Fue un golpe y tuvo que lidiar con eso solo.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Preguntó Arthur, claramente confundido. 

"Entiendo cuando no me dan la bienvenida", dijo Merlín en voz baja, pero Arthur escuchó cada una de sus palabras. 

"¿Disculpa?" Arthur se acercó a Merlín y lo agarró por los hombros. Chispas atravesaron sus cuerpos, pero ambos lo ignoraron. 

"Lo dejaste bastante claro. Quieres el servicio de George, no el mío ", explicó Merlín. 

Arthur lo miró como si no pudiera creer lo que acaba de escuchar y luego comenzó a reírse. En voz muy alta. Merlín se limitó a mirarlo fijamente, sin saber qué pensar ni qué hacer. Todo fue muy confuso.

"Me intriga cómo puedes ser así, Merlín ", pronunció el rey finalmente, agitando sus manos, tratando de reprimir su risa. 

"¿Cómo 'qué' exactamente?" Preguntó Merlín. 

Arthur negó con la cabeza con incredulidad. "A veces pareces tan sabio, pero otras veces... eres un tonto sin esperanza". Se rio un poco más. 

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?", Exigió Merlín. 

Quería darle sentido a esta situación, pero estaba completamente confundido. Arthur le enviaba algunos mensajes mixtos. Eso no fue divertido en absoluto. 

"Tú lo eres", respondió Arthur. "No puedo creer que pensaras que solo te mantendría como mi sirviente después de todo lo que has hecho por mí".

"Yo..." Merlín vaciló y decidió dejar que Arthur continuara. 

"¿Quieres ser solo un sirviente, Merlín? ¿Por el resto de tu vida?" Arthur le preguntó. "Porque si eso es lo que quieres, entonces se puede arreglar. Como dijiste, George, a pesar de sus innegables habilidades para servir, es increíblemente aburrido"

Solo deseo estar a tu lado. Como siempre lo he estado, pensó Merlín, pero no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta. 

"No quiero que te aburras." Trató de hacerlo sonar juguetón pero carecía de la vibración correcta. 

Arthur negó con la cabeza. 

"Increíble", murmuró. "Te ves como un perro golpeado. ¿Pensabas que estaba tratando de deshacerme de ti, Merlín? ¿De Verdad?" 

"No", respondió Merlín en un acto de desesperación. 

Arthur lo hizo sentir tan conflictivo e inseguro. No lo había notado antes pero era muy importante en este momento. 

"Sí, lo hiciste", insistió Arthur. "Y estás celoso de que George ocupe tu lugar. Esto es increíble." 

"¡Eso no es verdad!", dijo Merlín, pero incluso él podía decir que su línea de defensa era débil. 

"Después de todo lo que pasamos, después de todo lo que te dije, todavía pareces... inseguro". Arthur dudó un momento. "¿Por qué es eso, Merlín?"

"Todavía tengo la sensación de que es solo un sueño", admitió Merlín. "No sé dónde estoy parado en todo esto. Los eventos de los últimos días fueron abrumadores, por decir lo menos. Hace menos de una semana, no sabías que tenía magia y temí que murieras por la mano de Mordred porque no pude protegerte"

"Lo hiciste y puedes protegernos a mí y a Camelot", Arthur le dijo casi en voz baja. "Lo has probado más de una vez. No tienes que esconderlo más. Sé de lo que eres realmente capaz y ahora todos en Camelot pueden descubrirlo. Por supuesto, si eso es lo que deseas". 

Merlín alzó la vista y se dio cuenta de que había estado viendo el suelo solo hasta ese momento.

"¿En serio?", Preguntó tímidamente. 

"De Verdad." 

"¿Estás seguro?" 

"Sí, Merlín, lo estoy", dijo Arthur con decisión y se rio. "Camelot está lista para ti, siempre y cuando tú estés listo para que ella lo descubra".

"¿Significa eso que...?" Merlín guardó silencio en medio de su frase. No pudo terminarlo. Él no se atrevió a decirlo.

Arthur sonrió cálidamente. 

"Tengo la intención de cambiar la ley sobre la magia", confirmó. "Tu ejemplo me hizo darme cuenta de que esto es lo correcto". 

Merlín estaba realmente conmovido y lo dejó sin palabras. Sus ojos azules brillaban en la tenue luz con esperanza y adoración. Arthur no tenía idea del impacto que sus palabras hicieron en Merlín. Eso estaba más allá de la comprensión de todos. 

"Ahí es donde te necesito Merlín", continuó el rey, un poco divertido por el estado de sorpresa de Merlín. "Necesitamos crear algunas regulaciones que sean una guía para los usuarios de magia. Uno puede violar una ley de muchas maneras mediante el uso de la magia y eso es algo que debe prohibirse". 

"Nadie debería violar la libertad de los demás", finalmente habló Merlín. 

"Exactamente." Arthur sonrió un poco más, "pero pueden usar su magia para aliviar sus vidas. Para ser ellos mismos".

"¿Incluyéndome a mí?", Preguntó Merlín sin pensar. 

Había algo salvaje en la mirada de Arthur que hizo que el cuerpo de Merlín temblara. Si no lo conociera, habría pensado que Arthur quería inmovilizarlo contra la pared y besarlo sin sentido. 

"Especialmente tú", susurró y sus palabras hicieron que Merlín se sonrojara. 

"Eso es muy considerado de tu parte", dijo Merlín y bajó la mirada rompiendo el contacto visual de nuevo. 

Él pensó que era mejor así. No quería confundirse más. Arthur era su amigo y estaba agradecido por los años de su amistad y protección. Nunca habría algo más entre ellos. 

Arthur aclaró su garganta y discretamente dio un paso atrás.   
Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de que estaban tan cerca.

Demasiado cerca. 

"Me gustaría discutir esto con el Consejo mañana", continuó Arthur de manera casual. "Pero necesito preguntarte sobre una cosa antes de hacerlo oficial". 

"¿Qué pasa, Arthur?" Merlín respiró hondo y se encontró con los ojos de su rey una vez más. 

"Sé que nunca lo dije antes, pero a pesar de que fuiste mi sirviente a través de todos estos años, siempre valoré tu opinión", comenzó. "Creo que sería bueno para el reino y, por supuesto, para mí seguir buscando tu consejo. Esta vez, sin embargo, de manera oficial". 

"¿Es un ascenso?", Preguntó Merlín. "¿Quieres que sea tu... consejero?" 

"Algo así", confirmó Arthur. "Necesito tener a alguien que sepa de magia a mi lado. Alguien que sea lo suficientemente valiente como para decir lo que piensa y decirme cuando estoy equivocado. Tienes diez años de experiencia en ese campo ", dijo medio en broma. 

"No sé qué decir", admitió Merlín. Estaba realmente conmovido por la proposición de Arthur.

"Digamos que estás de acuerdo", dijo Arthur mientras sus ojos atravesaban a Merlín. "Dime que me ayudarás a hacer que Camelot sea un lugar mejor"

"Lo haré con mucho gusto", dijo Merlín, sonriendo cálidamente a Arthur. "Eso es lo que siempre quise para ti y Camelot. Será un honor participar en eso". 

Arthur puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Merlín y miró profundamente a los ojos de su amigo. 

"Entonces quiero que te unas a la reunión del Consejo mañana. Pero no como mi sirviente. Quiero que tomes asiento en la Mesa Redonda. A mi derecha." Merlín se quedó sin aliento. 

"Pero Arthur... ese es el asiento de Gaius". 

"No le importará. Estoy seguro de eso ", dijo Arthur. "Estarás sentado entre yo y él. Quiero tenerte a mi lado si te parece bien". 

"Eso está más que bien", dijo Merlín y lo miró con nostalgia. 

"Está arreglado entonces." La sonrisa de Arthur se ensanchó lo que lo hizo ver realmente complacido. "Puedes retirarte ahora, Merlín. Pareces cansado y mañana tendremos un día muy largo y lleno de acontecimientos". 

"No lo dudo", dijo Merlín. 

Él realmente no quería apartarse del lado de Arthur, pero era bastante tarde y necesitaba descansar más después de los recientes eventos. Lo necesitaba para seguir protegiendo a Arthur y Camelot. 

"Buenas noches, Arthur", dijo en voz baja, casi susurrado. 

"Buenas noches, Merlín". El rey siguió mirando las puertas mucho después de que Merlín se hubiera ido. No pudo evitarlo y se demoró en una pequeña dosis de sentimiento. 

***

Merlín estaba acostado en su cama, tratando de dar sentido a las cosas que sucedieron durante el día. Fue un día muy largo y ya no estaba seguro de si podía confiar en sí mismo con todos estos sentimientos encontrados. 

Pensó que actuaba como una doncella joven que no sabía mucho sobre el mundo y que era embarazoso. Él era un hombre maduro después de todo. Tenía que recomponerse y empezar a actuar como tal. Sus propios sentimientos no podrían ser lo primero si quisiera hacer un buen trabajo protegiendo a Arthur y Camelot. Tenía que ser racional acerca de todo. 

Especialmente después de que descubrió que iba a ocupar un nuevo puesto en la corte. 

Ese pensamiento lo hizo temblar. Era aterrador y emocionante. Siempre estuvo allí al lado de Arthur, pero estaba trabajando desde las sombras. Ahora iba a obtener reconocimiento. 

Lo había soñando durante años, pero ahora, cuando se iba a hacer realidad, comenzó a sentirse confundido. 

Primero que nada, esa era una gran responsabilidad. La gente buscaría su consejo en asuntos difíciles. Esperarían que él supiera cosas y que asumiera la total responsabilidad de sus palabras. Merlín no estaba seguro si estaba listo para eso. Además, esta nueva posición significaba falta de privacidad. La gente lo miraría con cuidado y probablemente sospechosamente. 

Estaba acostumbrado a no ser reconocido. En muchas situaciones, era más fácil pretender que él no era nadie. Era más eficiente cuando no había alguien juzgando sus movimientos. 

Merlín estaba a punto de calmarse y tratar de quedarse dormido ante el pensamiento de que mañana sería un largo día, pero luego sintió un dolor repentino en el pecho. 

Siguió sus instintos y puso su mano allí, justo encima de su corazón. 

La mitad de su corazón. 

Estaba latiendo locamente, así que Merlín trató de respirar profundamente.

Justo cuando pensaba que no había nada preocupante al respecto, cuando el dolor disminuyó significativamente, sintió otra ola de dolor punzante. Esta vez más fuerte y casi impresionante. 

Merlín cerró los ojos, gimiendo de dolor, y luego sucedió otra cosa inesperada. En el momento en que cerró los ojos, vio una imagen en su mente. Una visión de algún tipo. Estaba borroso al principio, pero luego comenzó a aclararse y aclararse. Reconoció a Arthur y a Gwen.

Estaban en la cama pero dormir no era lo que estaban haciendo. 

Se estaban besando, pero estaba lejos de los castos besos que Merlín los vio compartir antes. Este beso parecía casi vulgar. 

Arthur estaba atacando el cuello de Gwen, y la Reina estaba gimiendo ruidosamente. 

Merlín abrió los ojos, tratando de escapar de esta visión loca, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Él no pudo deshacerse de esta imagen. Con los ojos cerrados, era más claro, pero incluso con los ojos abiertos podía verlo. 

Era devastador. 

Le dolía el corazón y todo su cuerpo sudaba.

No quería ver a Arthur, que significaba todo para él, con su esposa en un acto tan íntimo. 

Eso estaba mal, era cruel y Merlín no sabía lo que había hecho para merecer eso. Él podría hacer cualquier cosa por Arthur. Renunció a la mitad de su propio corazón para tener la oportunidad de mantener vivo al rey. Aparentemente, ese era el precio de la alteración del destino. 

El tiempo de pagar había llegado. 

Merlín tragó saliva, sintiendo lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Él no podía controlarlas. Él pensó que su cuerpo estaba tratando de protegerlo. La visión se volvió aún más borrosa debido a sus lágrimas, pero aún podía reconocer los movimientos de dos cuerpos. Arthur estaba haciendo el amor con su esposa. Eso era incuestionable, Merlín decidió que no tenía otro camino más que esperar.   
Esperaba que esta pesadilla terminara pronto. 

Después de varios minutos, los cuales parecieron horas a Merlín, la visión se nubló aún más y luego desapareció por completo. El dolor en su pecho también disminuyó y luego se detuvo por completo. Parecía que era el final de su lenta agonía. 

Merlín estaba acostado en su cama, mirando hacia el techo, aturdido. No estaba exactamente seguro de lo que le acababa de pasar, pero definitivamente estaba relacionado con la mitad de su corazón que latía profundamente en el pecho de Arthur. No sabía si era solo una cosa de una sola vez o si iba a repetirse cada vez que Arthur tenía relaciones íntimas con su esposa. 

Merlín tuvo la sensación de que sería lo último.

***


	5. Todos los pequeños miedos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia no me pertenece, yo solo me encargue de su traduccion al español.
> 
> Autora original en la plataforma de ao3: 
> 
> LadyFromPoland
> 
> Titulo original:
> 
> The heartbeat
> 
> ***

Arthur Pendragon estaba acostado en la cama, pensando. Su esposa estaba durmiendo junto a él, pero no podía quedarse dormido. Era inusual porque después de hacerle el amor, él siempre estaba agotado y dormía como un bebé. Eso ero lo usual.Sin embargo, esta vez Arthur simplemente no podía descansar.   
Tenía una sensación extraña y no podía describirlo del todo. Si tuviera que decir a qué se parecía más, habría dicho que se sentía culpable pero eso era ridículo. Él no hizo nada mal. Hizo el amor con su bella esposa después de un período extremadamente estresante en su vida. Eso era perfectamente natural.

Arthur suspiró para sus adentros. Sabía que no había estado completamente metido en eso por la noche, pero Ginebra estaba ansiosa y él no quería decepcionarla.   
Una vez que comenzaron, trató de prestarle toda la atención para darle el máximo placer y estaba seguro de que lo logró.  
Tampoco era que no le gustara. Él disfrutó su relación sexual. Él realmente lo hizo. Sin embargo, parecía que su esposa lo disfrutaba mucho más que él.

Arthur no sabía por qué estaba contemplando eso. No había nada de qué preocuparse. Él debería enfocarse en calmarse y quedarse dormido. Eso era algo razonable de hacer.

El sentimiento de culpabilidad, sin embargo, no quería dejarlo ir.

Por eso Arthur se despertó cansado y gruñón por la mañana. No durmió mucho durante la noche y una vez que finalmente se quedó dormido, tuvo algunos sueños extraños sobre Merlín y la Isla. No recordaba mucho en la mañana, pero la sensación extraña todavía estaba allí y no podía descartarla.

***

Merlín se despertó al amanecer. Tampoco durmió mucho pero no pudo obligarse a volver a dormir. No tenia sentido. De todos modos, no descansaría mucho y podría concentrarse en asuntos más urgentes mientras se mantuviera despierto, como los preparativos para la reunión del Consejo.

Ya no sentía un dolor penetrante en su pecho, pero su corazón estaba dolorido por el anhelo. Sabía que estaba celoso y se odiaba por eso.   
Gwen era su amiga y él la adoraba. Sin embargo, él amaba mucho más a su esposo y estaba celoso y ligeramente enojado. Entendió que Arthur y Gwen estaban juntos. De alguna manera, él los ayudó a hacer realidad su matrimonio. Él lo incitó y animó a Arthur en muchas ocasiones.

La peor parte fue que ni siquiera podía arrepentirse. El compromiso de Arthur con Gwen le trajo muchas cosas buenas a Camelot. El reino estaba floreciendo y se estaba convirtiendo en el lugar que Merlín sabía que debía ser. Sus sentimientos personales no importaban en comparación con el gran esquema de las cosas obtenidas.  
Iba a amar a Arthur silenciosamente. Nadie tenía que saberlo. Solo necesitaba aprender a ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Después de todo, no podía ser mucho peor que ocultar su magia y había logrado hacerlo con éxito durante diez años.

Si tuviera que aprender a acostumbrarse al dolor ocasional en el pecho por la noche y a las crueles visiones de Arthur con otra persona, entonces también tomaría esa carga. Se prometió pagar el precio de la vida de Arthur, fuera lo que fuese, y estaba listo para hacer eso.

Nadie más tenía que saber acerca de sus lágrimas por la noche y las miradas anhelantes desde lejos durante el día. Él sacrificó mucho por Arthur y Camelot.   
Esto solo era una cosa más que agregar a la lista.

***

Guinevere estaba mirando de cerca a su marido.

"Pareces nervioso", dijo finalmente después de que Arthur abriera y cerrara su armario unas cuantas veces sin ningún propósito.

"Me pregunto cómo expresar con palabras lo que quiero anunciar en el Consejo", admitió. "Esta es una reunión muy importante y espero que algunos de los consejeros más antiguos no aprueben mis decisiones".

"No será fácil, pero sabes cómo lidiar con la política", le aseguró Gwen. "Antes tenías los asuntos difíciles y los manejaste bien".

"No estoy preocupado por mí".

Ginebra le sonrió cálidamente. 

"Entonces estás preocupado por Merlín". Ella asintió a sabiendas. "Debería haberlo sabido... pero estoy seguro de que no querría que te preocupes por eso. Merlín ha demostrado ser valiente y resistente. Tu Consejo no lo romperá".

"Tienes razón, por supuesto, pero..." Arthur miró a su esposa con atención. "Pero desde que me enteré de los sacrificios que Merlín hizo por mí y de todas las cosas que ha estado haciendo por Camelot durante los últimos diez años, comencé a sentirme más responsable por él. Se me ocurrió que él se preocupa por todo menos por él mismo" Sacudió la cabeza. "Y eso no está bien. Si él no se cuida solo, lo haré por él. Quiero protegerlo de todas las cosas que puedo y este Consejo es mi responsabilidad".

Gwen picoteó a su marido en la mejilla. "Los manejarás y Merlín estará bien. Solo necesitas ser tú mismo" Ella sonrió aún más. "Se podría encantar a cualquiera, incluso sir Lamorak".

Arthur se rió entre dientes. "Dudo que alguien pueda encantar a Sir Lamorak. Él es un hombre obstinado de mediana edad. Además, mi padre siempre decía que era su mayor seguidor en la lucha contra la magia. Estoy preocupado por su reacción"

"Eres el rey, Arthur", le recordó Ginebra. "Y tienes a Merlín a tu lado. Tengo la sensación de que ustedes dos pueden convencerlos a todos. Necesitas tener fe".

"Tengo algo más que fe", dijo Arthur. "Sé que esto es lo correcto. Para Merlín y para los demás. Esto es justicia".

***

Gaius levantó una ceja y vio bolsas debajo de los ojos de Merlín.

"No te ves bien", señaló.

Merlín lo miró, tratando de hacer la mejor impresión posible.   
"No podía dormirme. Estoy un poco nervioso por la reunión del Consejo. Eso es todo."

Gaius dudaba de que fuera todo, pero no iba a presionar a Merlín para que le dijera la verdad. No durante un día tan importante.

"Podría darte un tónico", sugirió el anciano. "No quieres asustar a Arthur y a los miembros del Consejo, ¿verdad?"

"Un tonico suena genial", dijo Merlín en breve y antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, Gayo le entregó un vial. "¿Ya lo tenías hecho?", Preguntó, sorprendido.

"Cuando volviste ayer por la tarde, pensé que podría ser útil por la mañana", le dijo Gaius.

"¿Así que lo preparaste para mí, en lugar de ir directamente a la cama?" Merlín negó con la cabeza con incredulidad. "Gaius... eso no era necesario, pero gracias".

"Deberías haberte visto ayer", respondió Gayo. "Estabas todo tembloroso".

"Eso es una exageración", dijo Merlín.

"¿Lo es?" Gaius sonrió cálidamente. "Sé que este día significa mucho para ti", dijo. "Te lo mereces."

"Parece tan irreal. Yo... sentado al lado de Arthur en la reunión del Consejo. Tomando tu lugar..." Merlín miró vacilante a su mentor. "No estoy del todo seguro de que sea correcto".

"Esto es más que correcto, Merlín. Me alegro de que tomarás ese asiento ", le aseguró Gaius. "Ya te he dicho. Estoy feliz por ti y te apoyaré. Nadie merece más reconocimiento que tú".

Merlín no podía expresarlo con palabras, pero lo conmovió todo el apoyo y la atención que Gaius le brindaba. Estaba contento de tenerlo en su vida. Merlín nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer bien a su padre, pero Gaius pudo llenar el vacío en su corazón que debería haber sido ocupado por él.  
Por eso Merlín abrazó fuertemente a su viejo amigo, tratando de poner toda su gratitud en este gesto. Las palabras fueron redundantes.

*** 

 

Poner los ojos en Arthur por primera vez después del incidente de la noche anterior, le trajo sentimientos encontrados a Merlín.   
Por un lado, estaba feliz de ver a su rey. Estaba feliz de que dicho rey le sonriera con cariño, cuando lo vio en las puertas. Por el otro lado, sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho, un recordatorio amargo de lo que sucedió en la noche.   
Le hizo preguntarse si tales sentimientos en conflicto iban a ocurrir cada vez que viera a Arthur. Tal vez podría acostumbrarse después de un tiempo.

Este pensamiento lo hizo estremecerse.

Bajó la mirada y respiró hondo. Arthur lo necesitaba en ese momento. La reunión más importante del Consejo en sus vidas estaba por comenzar. Necesitaba enfocarse en las cosas importantes que conciernen a todo el reino. Sus sentimientos personales tenian que ser dejados de lado.

"¿Nervioso?" Arthur le preguntó cuando finalmente se acercó a su rey.

"Para nada", dijo Merlín en su tono burlón. "Es solo otra reunión del Consejo. ¿Por qué debería estar preocupado? No hay nada de qué preocuparse."

Arthur no pudo evitarlo y sonrió.  
"Conozco la sensación", dijo en voz baja para que nadie más que Merlín pudiera escucharlo.

Merlín miró a su alrededor. La sala del Consejo se estaba llenando lentamente con todos los miembros del Consejo. Gaius estaba hablando con uno de los caballeros, evitando la mirada de Merlín. El hechicero sabía que su mentor le estaba dando espacio, ya que este día le pertenecía a él y a Arthur.

Merlín se sintió un poco mejor con ese pensamiento. Sabía que siempre podía contar con Gaius y su tacto.

"Nunca me di cuenta de que tu Consejo tenía tantos miembros", señaló Merlín.

"Bueno, no es así, pero invité a los miembros que ya se habían retirado de esa posición", admitió Arthur. "Pensé que era importante porque algunos de ellos estaban en el Consejo cuando mi padre cambió la ley".

"Estoy empezando a pensar que no debería haber comido esas gachas", dijo Merlín, medio en broma.

Arthur tuvo que usar su fuerte voluntad para reprimir su risa.

"Pero eso fue muy considerado de tu parte", agregó Merlín, esta vez en serio.

"Pensé que era apropiado", dijo Arthur.

"Aunque eso aún es angustioso", continuó Merlín al mismo tiempo.

"Quiero que todos lo entiendan", explicó el rey.

"Lo sé". Al decir eso, Merlín le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Alguien que estaba parado cerca se aclaró la garganta y hablo.

"Arthur".

Tanto Merlín como Arthur levantaron sus ojos. Era Gwen. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando ella entró a la habitación.

"Creo que deberíamos comenzar la reunión", dijo en voz baja. "Tu Consejo está esperando".

Guinevere estaba en lo cierto. No había tiempo que perder.

"Quería saludarlos a todos ustedes", anunció. "Por favor tomen sus asientos".

Arthur se alegró de que su esposa se hiciera cargo de los ajustes en la sala del Consejo. Se aseguró de que hubiera suficientes sillas para todos los miembros, incluidos los que ya no asistían a las reuniones de forma regular.

También le complació ver que Merlín tomó su pedido de corazón y se sentó al lado de Arthur. Sin embargo, decidió no insistir en ese sentimiento en este momento.

También notó que algunos de los miembros del Consejo, especialmente los mayores, fruncían el ceño al ver a Merlín a su lado, no como su sirviente, sino como participante, como uno de ellos.

Arthur sabía que tenía muchas cosas que explicar y eso era una de ellas, pero también sabía que tenía que hacer eso en orden. Era esencial para ellos entender esto.

El rey miró alrededor, silenciando algunos murmullos con su mirada. Cuando todos los miembros comenzaron a prestarle toda su atención, comenzó su discurso.

"Les pedí a todos ustedes que asistieran a esta reunión porque tengo información muy importante para compartir con ustedes antes de que se haga pública", comenzó Arthur. "Soy consciente de que hay muchos rumores sobre los acontecimientos en Camlann, así como sobre los días posteriores a la batalla. Quiero que sepan la verdad. Todos se lo merecen". En ese momento, miró a Merlín y le envió una breve pero cariñosa sonrisa. "La verdad es que fui herido de muerte en el campo de batalla y ese golpe me lo dio alguien que era uno de nosotros. Por Sir Mordred ".  
Los miembros comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos, pero solo uno de ellos se atrevió a hablar. Fue Sir Lamorak.

"¿No era él uno de los plebeyos que habias nombrado?", Preguntó con saña.

Arthur lo miró directamente. Si las miradas pudieran matar, Sir Lamorak estaría muerto.

"No significa nada, Sir Lamorak", dijo Arthur. "Los plebeyos pueden ser grandes caballeros o consejeros y los nobles pueden ser crueles y despiadados. Los antecedentes de uno no definen a una persona. Sus acciones lo hacen".

"Parece que Sir Mordred no se merecía su puesto después de todo", dijo Sir Lamorak con valentía.

"Tenía potencial y se le dio una oportunidad", continuó el rey. "Todo el mundo merece una oportunidad. Desafortunadamente, Mordred tomó algunas decisiones terribles, pero la culpa no es del todo suya".

"Arthur", Merlín murmuró para que solo el rey y Gaius pudieran escucharlo.

Arthur lo ignoró y siguió hablando.   
"Mordred fue una víctima de las circunstancias contemporáneas y Morgana. Lo compadezco, pero pagó el precio más alto que un hombre puede pagar. Está muerto." Estas palabras silenciaron a toda la reunión. "No quiero escuchar ninguna otra pregunta sobre Sir Mordred. Esta reunión no es sobre él. Él es el pasado y quiero hablar sobre el futuro de este reino".

Gwen le puso la mano en el brazo tranquilizadoramente. Él agradeció el gesto, pero no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado, por lo que sacudió su hombro ligeramente para darle una señal de que la dejara ir. La Reina pareció entender mientras apartaba la mano obedientemente.

"No habría futuro para mí, si no fuera por mi amigo que está sentado en este momento a mi derecha". Miró a Merlín y Merlín lo miró con verdadera devoción. Arthur tuvo que usar toda su voluntad para desviar su mirada y mirar a su gente. "Todos ustedes seguramente conocen a Merlín. Después de todo, ha sido mi criado durante los últimos diez años".

"Exactamente, mi señor," Sir Lamorak lo interrumpió una vez más, lo cual comenzó a ponerle de los nervios. "Él es tu sirviente. ¿Debería ocupar un lugar tan importante en la reunión del Consejo?"

"Me gustaría recordarle, Sir Lamorak, que esta es la Mesa Redonda. La posición de uno no importa aquí ", recalcó Arthur en la última oración. "Además, Merlín ha demostrado más de una vez que se lo merece. Lo ha demostrado con sus acciones y su devoción a Camelot".

En ese momento, Merlín se puso rojo. Era consciente de que Arthur pensaba muy bien de él, pero saberlo el mismo y escucharlo decirlo tan audazmente frente a todo el Consejo fueron dos cosas diferentes. Sabía que Arthur tenía que preparar una explicación, pero pensó que sería más moderada.

"Merlín ha estado mostrando su sabiduría al darme algunos consejos muy buenos durante años. El problema fue que no estaba muy interesado en escucharlo durante mucho tiempo".

Algunos miembros se rieron ligeramente de estas palabras y Merlín se sonrojó más. Arthur le sonrió cálidamente e hizo una nota mental para burlarse de él más tarde.

"Un hombre aprende a escuchar con el tiempo. Afortunadamente, no era demasiado tarde para mí ", Arthur continuó su discurso. "Y de igual manera, Merlín tuvo la paciencia suficiente para quedarse aquí en Camelot como mi criado, a pesar de que podría ser mucho más en otros lugares. Él podría estar más seguro en otro lugar. Sin embargo, el eligió mantener la posición de un humilde servidor y soportó todas sus consecuencias. Por eso, estoy más agradecido de lo que puedo decir".

"Arthur, no tienes que..." Merlín murmuró y ahora solo el rey podía escucharlo.

Arthur solo negó con la cabeza.   
"A pesar de que no se ve muy fuerte, Merlín es la persona más poderosa que conozco. Pero no le temo a su poder. No, lo admiro y pueden creer en mi cuando digo que viene desde mi apellido." Respiró hondo. Era ahora o nunca. "No quiero que tengan miedo. Tenga en mente que todavía es Merlín, lo sabe ".

"¿Por qué deberíamos estar preocupados?", Preguntó uno de los caballeros con impaciencia.

"Es solo Merlín", agregó otro caballero.

"Es Merlín, tienes razón", confirmó Arthur. "Pero es mucho más de lo que pensamos y nunca buscó ningún crédito por eso". Se enderezó y miró majestuosamente a su Consejo. "Merlín tiene magia", declaró finalmente.

La gente jadeó y se quedó boquiabierta tanto con Arthur como con Merlín. Algunos de ellos se pusieron de pie apresuradamente y agarraron sus espadas.

"Eso es innecesario", les aseguró Arthur rápidamente. "Si Merlín quisiera, te hubiera derrotado fácilmente. Créanme, lo vi con mis propios ojos. No hay nada que temer".

"Pero Sire", protestó uno de los jóvenes caballeros, Sir Galahad. Fue uno de los pocos que agarró sus espadas. "La magia ha causado tanto mal. Corrompe".

"Muchas cosas pueden corromper la mente", respondió Arthur con calma. "Tu espada podría corromperte".

"Es completamente diferente, mi señor", dijo Galahad, pero ya no parecía tan seguro.

"¿Lo es? Piénsalo" Arthur miró por encima de los rostros de su gente. "Todos deberían pensar en eso".

"No cambia nada", dijo Sir Lamorak. "La magia está prohibida. Merlín no debería estar aquí, debería estar..."

Ahorcado, pensó Merlín.

"No te atrevas a terminar esa frase, Sir Lamorak", dijo Arthur demasiado bruscamente. Sabía que esta reunión del Consejo no iba a ser fácil, pero esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

"Eso es lo que dice la ley", señaló el viejo caballero obstinadamente.

"La ley puede cambiarse", declaró Arthur con firmeza. "Será cambiada".

La mitad del Consejo jadeó con incredulidad. Mantener a un, aparentemente leal, hechicero por parte del rey era una cosa, pero cambiar toda la ley era una cuestión completamente diferente.

"¿Vas a destruir todo lo que tu padre estaba construyendo?", Preguntó Lamorak. "¿Después de todo lo que pasamos con Morgana? ¿O vas a decir que ella fue otra víctima de la ley de Camelot?"

Arthur estaba furioso, pero no iba a darle más satisfacción a Sir Lamorak, así que trató de responder con calma.

"Mi hermana era muchas cosas. En cierto modo, ella también fue una víctima ", dijo. "No la justifica en absoluto. Todos sabemos lo que ella hizo, pero ahora está muerta. Está muerta porque Merlín pudo matarla. Él nos salvó a todos. Él salvó esta tierra. Deberíamos seguir adelante. Vivir en el pasado no nos traerá ningún bien".

"¿Y permitir que la magia en nuestro mundo lo haga?", Preguntó Lamorak. "Uther tenía muy buenas razones para prohibir la magia. No puede ser controlada. Es peligroso."

"Como dije antes, tu espada también es peligrosa pero la mantienes a tu lado", respondió Arthur. "No estoy diciendo que vamos a dejar que la gente use la magia de la forma que ellos quieran. Quiero que preparemos algunas regulaciones sobre la magia. Las personas tendrían que seguir las reglas y tendrían que sufrir las consecuencias si las incumplieran".

"Señor, permítame señalar que va a ser extremadamente difícil", dijo Sir Lionel. "No me puedo imaginar cómo va a funcionar. Hay tantas dudas... "

"Gracias, Sir Lionel, por su preocupación. Soy consciente de que este es un gran cambio y que no será fácil" Arthur miró a Merlín. "Pero será justo y legítimo".

"Ya ha tomado su decisión", dijo amargamente Sir Lamorak. "¿Por qué nos llamas aquí si ya está decidido?"

"Preste atención a sus palabras, Sir Lamorak", habló Percival de repente. "Estás hablando con tu rey".

"Eso no es necesario, Sir Percival", dijo Arthur, al ver que su amigo estaba a punto de pelear con el caballero mayor. "Este es un tema difícil y esperaba reacciones difíciles".

"Debería mostrarte más respeto, señor", murmuró Percival, pero se sentó obedientemente.

Arthur decidió continuar su pensamiento anterior. "Mi decisión es final. Hoy, la ley concerniente a la magia está siendo cambiada. Discutiremos los detalles en un futuro más cercano, pero ahora estoy cambiando la ley".

Los miembros del Consejo comenzaron a susurrar.

"¿Pero es sabio cambiar la ley sin un plan definido?", Preguntó uno de los miembros más antiguos.

"Tengo un plan", les aseguró Arthur. "Es por eso que mi segunda decisión hoy es la promoción de mi antiguo sirviente y amigo más confiable para el puesto de Juez de la Corte", afirmó.

La gente comenzó a susurrar un poco más, pero a Arthur no le importó. Miró a Merlín y vio una agradable sorpresa en sus ojos. 

Hablaron de su promoción la noche anterior, pero Arthur no le hablo de esto.   
La posición de Brujo de la corte era algo mucho más prestigioso que un asesor ordinario. Sonaba muy majestuoso. Tenía la responsabilidad.  
Merlín se quedó sin palabras.  
Guinevere comenzó a aplaudir y la mitad del Consejo siguió su ejemplo.

Sin embargo, la otra mitad parecía insegura y compartió algunas miradas sospechosas. Sir Lamorak y un par de otros miembros de la generación anterior se pusieron de pie y abandonaron la habitación en completo silencio.

Arthur tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto, pero desestimó la idea por el momento. Este momento pertenecía a Merlín y él se encargaría de sir Lamorak y de lo que tuviera en mente más adelante.

"¿Te gustaría decir algo, Merlín?" Preguntó Arthur, sonriéndole alentadoramente.

Merlín vaciló pero Gaius asintió brevemente y no pudo decepcionar a su mentor y amigo.

Se puso de pie y lentamente miró alrededor.

"Me gustaría agradecer a nuestro rey por lo que está a punto de hacer por la gente de la magia. Gente que muy a menudo no tenía otra opción y nacieron con el don, como yo". Se sonrojó un poco y se volvió hacia Arthur. "Me gustaría agradecerle su confianza, mi señor. Trataré de hacer todo lo posible para probarte, a todos ustedes, que el título del brujo de la corte no me fue otorgado en vano". Al decir eso, Merlín se sentó.   
Eso fue suficiente para su primera declaración pública como el hechicero de la corte. Se prometió a sí mismo ser más elocuente en el futuro.

"Gracias, Merlín", dijo Arthur y volvió su atención a los otros miembros de su Consejo. "Sé que deben tener muchas preguntas y dudas y prometo que volveremos a ellas mañana. Esta fue una de las reuniones más importantes del Consejo durante mi reinado y creo que todos necesitamos tiempo para pensarlo y volver a él más tarde con nuevas mentes. Es por eso que estoy cerrando la reunión para hoy".

La gente estaba saliendo de la habitación lentamente, susurrando y murmurando entre ellos.

Arthur sabía que sentían conflicto y por eso decidió darles un poco de tiempo para adaptarse. Era el primer paso en un largo camino. Mañana iban a dar otro paso y al día siguiente, uno más. Iban a dar los pasos necesarios.

Con Merlín a su lado, no tenía miedo de lo que traería el día siguiente. Estaban en esto juntos. Como dos lados de la misma moneda.


	6. Sin importar los obstaculos

Después de la reunión del Consejo, Arthur anunció las nuevas leyes para el resto de sus súbditos. Lo hizo en persona, hablando desde el balcón hacia la multitud reunida en el patio. Gwen estaba a su lado, pero Merlín desapareció en algún lugar antes de poder pedirle que les hiciera compañía en el anuncio.

Se sentía extraño anunciar la nueva posición de Merlín en la corte sin él a su lado, pero tenía que ser suficiente por el momento. Arthur decidió asegurarse de que Merlín estaría presente durante su próximo discurso público. Iba a ser uno de sus nuevos deberes.

Decir que la gente de Camelot se sorprendió por este cambio en la ley era un eufemismo. Algunos lo miraban con recelo, como si esperaran que fuera una trampa, como si fuera a castigar a la primera persona que se atreviera a usar la magia en público.  
Algunas personas parecían genuinamente felices y complacidas, pero otras definitivamente estaban asustadas.  
Arthur suspiró para sus adentros. Iba a ser tan difícil como temía.

"Lo hiciste bien", le dijo Gwen una vez que estuvieron solos en sus habitaciones. "Estoy orgullosa de ti."

"Desearía que Merlín hubiera estado allí", dijo Arthur en voz baja. "¿A dónde fue él de todos modos?"

"La reunión del Consejo también fue difícil para él. Creo que dos reuniones difíciles durante un día fueron demasiado para él. Dale algo de tiempo. Él se acostumbrará”.

"Probablemente tengas razón". Sus palabras, sin embargo, no lo hicieron sentir mejor. Echaba de menos la presencia de Merlín y no podía evitarlo.

  ***

Merlín regresó un par de horas más tarde, cuando Guinevere estaba asistiendo a una reunión semanal con las Damas de la Corte. Merlín lo sabía y por eso eligió esta hora del día. Necesitaba hablar con Arthur cara a cara sin ningún testigo.   
Además, había decidió evitar a Gwen y Arthur en una misma habitación tanto como fuera posible. En su mente, lo llamó una táctica de auto conservación.

"¡Merlín! ¿Dónde has estado?" Arthur le preguntó acusador. "Estaba casi preocupado".

"Estaba haciendo mi trabajo", respondió Merlín.

"No, no lo estabas", dijo el rey con firmeza. "Se suponía que estarías a mi lado cuando anunciara el levantamiento de la prohibición de la magia. También te anuncié el hechicero de la corte. Deberías haber estado allí."

Merlín negó con la cabeza. "Eso es otra cosa", dijo. "No me dijiste ayer que ibas a hacer eso".

"Te dije que te haría mi consejero".

"Las posiciones de Consejero y Brujo de la Corte son dos cosas diferentes", señaló Merlín. "¿Tienes alguna idea de lo distraído y nervioso que me hiciste sentir? ¡No estaba preparado para eso! "

"Te veías gratamente sorprendido", respondió Arthur. "Quería que fuera una sorpresa. Eso es todo."

Merlín suspiró. "No me malinterpretes porque realmente lo aprecio. Lo hago ", dijo. "Simplemente no esperaba tanto y me sentí un poco tonto".

"Siempre eres un poco tonto", se burló Arthur. "¿Pero estamos bien?", Agregó más en serio.

"Por supuesto que estamos bien", le aseguró Merlín. "No vine aquí para hablar contigo sobre mi nueva posición de todos modos. Hay asuntos más urgentes que debemos discutir".

Arthur frunció el ceño. "¿Tiene algo que ver con tu repentina desaparición después de la reunión del Consejo de hoy?", Preguntó.

"¿Qué pensaste? ¡Por supuesto que sí!” Merlín negó con la cabeza. "Deberías haber aprendido ahora que si desaparezco, generalmente tengo algunas buenas razones para hacer eso".

" Bien. ¿Entonces qué es?"

Merlín lo miró a los ojos. "Sir Lamorak".

Arthur se puso más serio de inmediato. "¿Has averiguado algo?", Preguntó.

"Lo hice", dijo Merlín, "y no te gustará". Se apoyó en la pared y se mordió un poco el labio inferior. 

Por alguna razón, eso distrajo a Arthur por un momento. Cuando el rey se dio cuenta de que no era el momento adecuado para soñar despierto, se enderezó, carraspeó y dijo

"Continúa, entonces. Estoy listo para lo que sea".

Merlín no parecía convencido, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción. Era mejor avisarle a Arthur para que estuviera listo para el próximo movimiento de Lamorak.

"Creo que va a difundir la idea de que no estás en tu sano juicio", dijo finalmente Merlín.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué motivos?” Arthur estaba furioso. "Eso es traición".

"Cálmate, Arthur", Merlín le preguntó. "No puedes mostrar tus verdaderas emociones frente a tu Consejo".

"No estoy frente a ellos ahora mismo", señaló el rey.

"Pero tuviste un brote de ellas hoy", Merlín le recordó, "cuando Sir Lamorak sugirió que debería haber sido asesinado. Eso fue conmovedor pero..."

"¿Esperabas que no reaccionara en absoluto?" Preguntó Arthur con enojo.

"Por supuesto que no". Merlín suspiró. "Pero deberías haber usado una forma más diplomática para expresar tu objeción. Tú lo sabes."

Arthur lo hizo, pero no cambió la forma en que se sentía al respecto. Sir Lamorak no podía lanzar amenazas a Merlín. No después de todas las cosas que Merlín había hecho por Camelot. Eso no estaba bien.

"Seré más racional la próxima vez", prometió Arthur finalmente. "Ahora por favor explíqueme cómo sir Lamorak va a justificar sus acusaciones con respecto al estado de mi mente".

Merlín se mordió el labio inferior otra vez. Sabía que Arthur no iba a tomar esta información a la ligera.

"Él va a decir que estás hechizado", dijo finalmente. "Por mí."  
Arthur lo miró con incredulidad.   
"¿Estás hablando en serio?", Preguntó.

"Me temo que sí". Merlín tragó saliva. "Quiere difundir el rumor de que te hechizo. Que yo te controlo y que todo lo que dijiste viene de mí ", dijo con tristeza.

"Eso es absurdo", murmuró Arthur.

"Me alegra oír eso", Merlín intentó bromear pero no salió como esperaba.

"Él no puede hacer eso".

"Ambos sabemos que él puede". Merlín tiró de su cabello con desesperación y frustración. "Desearía poder protegerte de tales acusaciones, pero deberíamos haber sabido que vendrían. No deberías hacer los cambios tan pronto. No todos, al menos. Nunca deberías haberme dado esta promoción... "

"Merlín", dijo Arthur con firmeza.

"Lo digo en serio."

"No deberías". Arthur suspiró. "Mereces esta promoción y ambos sabíamos que los cambios no serían fáciles".

"Pero esto y eso diferente", insistió Merlín. "Lamorak y sus partidarios van a socavar tu posición por mi culpa. Eso no está bien."

"Nos ocuparemos de ellos", le aseguró Arthur.

Merlín lo miró con molestia. "¿Por qué de repente estás tan tranquilo?", Preguntó.

"Porque no estoy enojado contigo", le dijo Arthur. "Me alegra que hayas descubierto sus planes. Podemos prepararnos ahora." Vaciló un momento y luego añadió " Hacemos un gran equipo, ¿no crees? "

"Siempre pensé que éramos un equipo".

Arthur sonrió ligeramente, lo que fue sorprendente bajo estas circunstancias.

"Lo éramos, pero ahora es diferente cuando no hay mentiras entre nosotros", dijo.

Merlín intentó sonreír para ocultar su repentina punzada de conciencia. Deseó que pudiera ser cierto, pero no era así. Arthur no podía descubrir toda la verdad sobre su resurrección. Merlín no iba a dejar que eso sucediera.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo detener a Sir Lamorak, entonces?", Preguntó Merlín después de un rato para cambiar de tema.

"Lo pensaré y le pediré a Guinevere su opinión", dijo Arthur con decisión. "Ella tiende a tener grandes ideas sobre este tipo de problemas".

"Tienes razón. Su punto de vista puede ser refrescante”.

Arthur sonrió más ampliamente. "No te preocupes tanto, Merlín, encontraremos la manera de vencer a un viejo tonto", dijo. "Simplemente no le digas a nadie que usé estas palabras".  
Los labios de Merlín se estremecieron.  
"Además, eso es ridículo", continuó Arthur. "Hubiera sabido si me hechizaras".

"Bien..." menciono con cierto tono dudativo.

Arthur lo miró de cerca. "¿Qué significa eso, Merlín?"

"Pude haberte hechizado una o dos veces antes", dijo tímidamente Merlín. "Pero eso fue solo por tu propio bien".

"¡Merlín!"

"¿Sí, Arthur?"

"Exijo que me digas más al respecto. ¡Ahora mismo!"

Merlín suspiró. 

A Arthur no le iban a gustar sus historias en absoluto.

***

Por la noche, Merlín regresó a su habitacion y a Gaius para hablar con él sobre los eventos del día y pedirle ayuda. Estuvo de acuerdo con Arthur en que buscaría algún consejo de Gaius mientras el rey hablaba con Gwen. Esperaba que juntos se les ocurrieran algunas ideas sobre cómo tratar con Sir Lamorak.

"Esto es difícil", admitió Gaius. "Sir Lamorak odia la magia casi tanto como Uther".

"Eso es todo lo que sabemos", dijo Merlín con tristeza. "¿Qué crees que sucederá una vez que difunda el rumor de que hechizó a Arthur?"

"Es difícil de decir, pero seguramente encontrará partidarios". El anciano suspiró. "Hay personas que no cambiarán su punto de vista sobre la magia fácilmente, si es que lo hacen”

"Siempre lo supimos, pero temer a la magia y socavar la cordura y la autoridad de Arthur son dos cosas diferentes. Arthur pretende que no le importa, pero sé que lo hace. Luchó tan valientemente por Camelot y no merece tales acusaciones”.

"Merlín, sé que estás molesto", Gaius le dijo en voz baja. "Pero enojarse no resolverá nuestros problemas. Morgana puede estar muerta, pero siempre habrá personas que quieren el trono para ellos mismos ".

"¿Te refieres a Sir Lamorak?" Preguntó Merlín. "Él no tiene derecho al trono".

"Por el momento, nadie más que Arthur tiene motivos sólidos para reclamar el trono, pero hay otros que utilizarán todas las oportunidades para tomarlo por sí mismos", trató de explicar Gaius. "Si las personas creen que Arthur está bajo la influencia de tu magia, se negarán a seguirlo. En tal caso, tendrán que buscar otro líder”.  
"Sir Lamorak es un viejo tonto. Nadie va a elegirlo para ser su líder ", dijo Merlín con firmeza.

"Pero él tiene un hijo", señaló Gaius. "Él puede querer ponerlo en el trono".

"No dejaré que ocurra." Merlín miró a Gaius con atención. "¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo en un momento como este?"

El viejo sonrió cálidamente.

"Porque sé que no dejarás que eso suceda", dijo. "Yo solo  
quería señalar lo que Sir Lamorak puede estar planeando en este momento. Solo tienes que saber lo que está en juego".

Merlín sabía muy bien lo que estaba en juego. Era el futuro de Arthur y tenían que hacer algo para mantenerlo en el camino correcto.

***

Esas cosas no se podían dejar solas durante mucho tiempo, así que Merlín fue a la habitación del rey por la mañana y encontró a Arthur y Gwen en el medio del desayuno.

"Merlín", Arthur lo saludó, sonriendo.

"Lo siento por una visita tan temprano, pero tus enemigos no esperarán", le dijo Merlín. "Gaius me ayudó a darme cuenta anoche de lo que está en juego y debemos hacer algo con Sir Lamorak rápidamente".

"Eso no será necesario", le dijo el rey.

"Pero Arthur..."

"Está bien, Merlín", dijo Gwen. "No podemos hacer algo con Sir Lamorak. No es sabio Él se llamaría a sí mismo un mártir entonces. Mucha gente comenzaría a pensar que debe haber algo verdadero en sus acusaciones”.  
En el fondo, Merlín sintió que Gwen tenía razón, pero sentarse y esperar a que las mentiras de Lamorak se extendieran como una plaga sobre Camelot tampoco parecía sabio.

"Lamorak va a socavar la posición de Arthur con sus rumores. Eso no está bien." Merlín miró al rey que no pareció molestarse. "¿No te importa, Arthur? Has trabajado tan duro para hacer de este reino un lugar mejor. Luchaste contra Morgana tan valientemente. No puedes dejar que un viejo tonto te lo quite ", le dijo.

"Cálmate, Merlín", dijo Arthur con calma. "No dejaré que eso suceda. No te preocupes por eso Guinevere tiene una gran idea de cómo lidiar con Lamorak de una manera silenciosa".

Merlín miró a Gwen y luego a Arthur.   
"Estoy escuchando", dijo y sus amigos compartieron su plan con él.

***

El plan era un poco arriesgado en opinión de Merlín. Después de lo que había pasado con Mordred, prefería tratar con los enemigos de una manera más directa. No había ninguna garantía de que su plan funcionaría, pero sabía que era más diplomático que cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera.

Iban a dejar que sir Lamorak difundiera sus rumores, que estaban llenos de mentiras y que iban a demostrar que estaba equivocado frente a todo el reino. Merlín iba a demostrar que estaban equivocados y ese pensamiento lo hizo sentir inseguro. Él siempre tenía muchas cosas sobre sus hombros, pero eso era diferente. Tenía que hacerlo en público para que todos pudieran verlo. No estaba seguro de estar listo para eso.

Sin embargo, Arthur y Gwen estaban seguros de que estaba listo para este paso. Iban a apoyarlo y guiarlo. Estaban en esto juntos. Los tres.

Merlín sonrió tristemente ante la ironía.

Tuvo que actuar con frialdad como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero se dio cuenta de que los hombres de Sir Lamorak ya comenzaron a difundir los crueles rumores. Algunas personas le estaban dando a él e incluso a Arthur miradas sospechosas. Le hacía sentir enojado pero sabía que no podía actuar según sus impulsos. Le prometió a Arthur que no lo haría.

Cuando Merlín vio a sir Lamorak, el viejo señor sonrió maliciosamente. Era muy difícil mantener sus emociones bajo control, pero Merlín logró hacerlo.

Tuvieron otra reunión del Consejo durante la cual discutieron algunos detalles sobre nuevas leyes sobre la magia. Esta vez tuvieron que hacer comentarios más adversos, pero nadie se atrevió a desafiar la autoridad de Arthur todavía. Por eso Merlín estaba agradecido porque no estaba seguro si podría soportarlo y mantener la calma.

La reunión del Consejo terminó pero todavía quedaban muchas cosas por discutir y acordaron tener otra reunión el día siguiente.

"Lo hiciste bien", Arthur le dijo cuando los dejaron solos. "Estoy orgulloso de ti."

"No fue fácil", admitió Merlín. "No entiendo cómo puedes soportar sus miradas y comentarios maliciosos".

"Soy el rey, Merlín, me acostumbré hace mucho tiempo", respondió.

"Pero estas son mentiras". Merlín sacudió la cabeza con resignación. "No estoy seguro si nuestro plan va a funcionar. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a convencerlos de que la magia se puede usar para bien si no quieren verla?

"Lo verán", le aseguró Arthur. "Si pudiste cambiar mi opinión, ellos también pueden cambiarlo. Eres la prueba de que la magia no tiene que ser malvada”.

"Pero ya comenzaron a hablar que te obligo a hacerlo. Que te hice cambiar la ley y que eres mi marioneta” Merlín suspiró y bajó la cabeza. "Eso no está bien."

Arthur se acercó a él y levantó su barbilla con un dedo para que sus ojos se encontraran. Merlín podía sentir un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo. Podría jurar que también llegó a Arthur. Todo eso lo hizo sentir un poco mareado de emociones.

"La gente siempre habla", dijo Arthur en voz baja. "No te preocupes por eso. Sé que con el tiempo abrirán sus ojos y verán. Podemos hacer que lo vean todo”.

"¿Qué pasa si no se dan cuenta a tiempo?", Preguntó Merlín. "Es muy arriesgado".

"No es arriesgado en absoluto. Si después de todo lo que hemos hecho por este reino, no aceptarán el regreso de la magia, entonces no vale la pena. No quiero ser su rey si deciden que no está bien".

Merlín se quedó sin aliento. 

"Arthur", susurró. "No puedes decir eso. Este es tu reino y ellos son tu gente. No puedes abandonarlos. Esto no vale la pena."

Arthur negó con la cabeza. "Vale la pena", dijo con firmeza. "Este reino habría sido destruido ahora, si no hubieras usado tu magia para protegerlo. Morgana habría sido su reina y habrían sentido su crueldad en su piel. Comprenderán con el tiempo que puedes ayudarlos con tu magia mientras que mi hermana la habría usado para aterrorizarlos”.

Merlín se sintió un poco mejor. "Me alegra que tengas tanta esperanza y que tengas mucha fe en mí, pero es muy difícil. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? ", Preguntó.

"Ve con la gente y ayúdales", le dijo Arthur. "Cúralos. Respétalos. Sonríeles. Sé tú mismo y ellos aprenderán a apreciar eso".

Merlín asintió. Si Arthur podia creer en él tanto, podría intentarlo. Iba a hacer eso por Arthur y Camelot y por él mismo. Pero sobre todo por Arthur.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! ¿Que tal? ¿No creen que este capitulo estuvo hermoso? Realmente ame traducirlo y estaba emocionada por publicarlo! Esta semana no pude subir el capitulo el jueves por cuestion escolar pero aqui esta. Espero que les este gustando la historia.  
> ¿Que opinan de ella?
> 
> Tengan un buen dia.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas finales del capítulo (autora original)
> 
> Ya tengo la mitad de esta historia escrita. Se actualizará una vez a la semana. Si te preguntaste, entonces sí, la cosa del corazón agudo fue ligeramente inspirada por "Once Upon  a Time"
> 
> DSara_22:
> 
> Esta historia esta terminada por lo tanto sera mas facil su publicacion espero les agrade.


End file.
